Her Worst Day
by goladyvols
Summary: Jane faces devastation and needs her partner. Please read and review.. Rating may change later.. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Her Worst Day

Maura Isles, stood and watched the scene unfold in front of her. She knew her friend, Jane Rizzoli, needed her but right now she had to process the scene. She kept her ears tuned to what the officers were saying but her gaze was fixed on her partner. She could read her so well and she knew she was struggling to hold her emotions together. Her first instinct was to go to her friend and comfort her, but she knew that Jane would not appreciate that and she may cause her to lose the tight reign she had over her emotions and she did not want to cause that. She had to be patient.

Jane Rizzoli stood over the body she had received the call about. This was something she would never get used to. Standing over a body and trying to figure out why some maniac had done this. She had lost count of all the bodies she had done this very thing with. Only this time it was different. She struggled to hold herself together as she looked down at the body. She wondered why she put herself through this on a daily basis but she could never give an answer. This day was the first one where she wanted to not only answer that question but get the hell out of there.

"Dr. Isles?"

Isles looked towards the officer needing her attention.

"Yes, Officer McKenzie."

"Ma'am we found something that you might need to take a look at. It's over here with the body."

"OK, just give me a second, officer."

Maura knew she had to remain professional. She took a few deep breaths before she started walking over to the body. She wanted to help her friend. This had to be killing Jane. She took one last cleansing breath and started walking towards where Jane was squatting beside the body.

Rizzoli felt her eyes tearing up and her vision was getting blurry. She knew she would not be able to hold everything together for much longer. This was the case that could cause her to lose everything. She had to hold it together.

Maura watched as Jane struggled with her emotions. She saw the tremble in her friend's hands as she pulled the drape back from the body. She felt the air catch in her lungs, she could not even exhale. She had to go to Jane. She had never been on a crime scene like this. Everything was happening in slow motion, no one was talking, and everyone was tiptoeing around the room. She had to let her friend know that she was here and she wanted to help her.

"Jane?"

Maura waited for any kind of response from the detective, but none came. She could see that Jane was losing her composure. She saw her friend's shoulders start to fall and her head starting to bow.

"Jane, sweetie."

"I am not your sweetie, Maura. Don't do that to me."

"Jane, please."

"Maura, I know you use that tone when you feel sorry for someone. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity."

The whole team watched as Rizzoli left the room. No one knew what to say or how to act. They had never seen Rizzoli in this kind of situation. She was always so in control, but this was no ordinary case for her.

Maura watched her friend walk away. She was torn between what she needed to do. She did not want Jane to feel uncomfortable or be embarrassed if she went to her, but at the same time all she wanted to do was be there for her friend. She had to just forget the professional side of things and go after her. She walked out of the room and headed down the hall. She saw her sitting in the first bedroom and walked in, closing the door.

Jane felt numb. She had these emotions coursing through her but she honestly did not know what to do. Everyone always expects her to be the tough cop and most of the time she was, but this was so different. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Jane?"

When she heard Maura speak her name, she started losing the control she had always kept in check. She collapsed on the bed and tried to hold back the tears. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Maura walked over to the bed. She had never been so close to tears herself, but she had to be strong for Jane. She reached out and touched Jane's shoulder. The sound from her friend was one of the most heart-wrenching things she had ever heard. She knew Jane had been barely holding on. She sat down and Jane immediately buried her face in her lap.

"Jane, I'm here. I'm here, sweetie."

Maura listened to the heartbreaking sobs and tried her best to stay in control. She stroked her friend's hair and kept telling her she was there, but it just wasn't enough. Jane's sobs were getting louder and her shoulders were shaking with her grief. Maura leaned all the way over, enveloping her friend in her embrace. She had to show Jane that she was here and she had no intentions of leaving.

Jane needed to feel the comfort of her friend. She turned on her side so she could wrap one arm around Maura's waist. She could not remember the last time she had cried like this. She knew her tears were soaking through Maura's white skirt and her friend didn't even seem to notice.

Maura pressed her lips to the top of Jane's head. This was her first experience comforting a friend. Of course, she had never really had very many friends, but Jane was different. Although they fought and traded insults, she knew Jane really cared for her and vice versa. She just wanted to make sure Jane knew.

Pressing her lips to Jane's ear she tried to let her know. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I'm here for you. Please just let me help you."

The two friends stayed that way for a few minutes.

Maura could tell Jane's sobs were subsiding, but she never let her go. She felt her start to stir and sat up so she could move.

"Maura, I'm sorry"

"Jane, my God, why are you apologizing to me?"

Maura stared at her friend and saw her eyes starting to tear up again. She had to say the right thing to calm her friend. "Jane, sweetie, never apologize for being human. This has been a very traumatic day for you. Just promise me you'll let me be here for you."

"Maura, I don't know what to do. I can't be like this. I have to be in control."

"Jane, I think these circumstances warrant your uncontrollable emotions."

"Maura, you know this isn't me. You have to help me."

"Jane, honey, you know I will help you in any way possible but you need time. We just found your brother, murdered in your apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, well here goes Chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Share some LOVE with a review, it will help motivate me! ;)**

Chapter 2

Maura sat and waited to see if Jane was going to respond. She should have used different words. Maybe eased into that instead of just blurting it out. She had let her emotions rule her mouth and hurting Jane was the last thing she wanted to do but Jane was expecting way too much from herself. She had just lost her brother, Frankie, in what appeared to be a murder. She had not collected any evidence or examined the body. For once in her career, she had been more concerned with someone in the living than in death.

"Jane, what can I do?"

The silence in the room was deafening. Both women were holding their breath. Jane was trying to compose herself and Maura was just waiting anxiously for Jane's next move.

Maura was still holding her breath. She was trying to give her friend the space to answer her question, but she was getting anxious. This loss was going to hit Jane very hard. She loved her little brother very much and he had been following in her footsteps, probably his whole life. She knew Jane was probably going to blame herself for this, somehow she would make this all her fault. She had to find a way to convince her friend that none of this was her doing.

"Maura."

She turned her head to look at her friend. Her husky voice was even more gravelly than usual. Maura tried to wait for her, but she just couldn't, the pain was so evident on Jane's face. She had to go to her friend. She mad her way across the room and stopped right in front of Jane.

"Maura, I'm not sure how this is supposed to work. You know I can't handle weakness very well. Especially when it's me being weak."

"Jane, you're not being weak. You just lost your brother. You had to identify his body, how do you think most people would react to that? It's not you being weak, Jane. This is your family and losing a family member is very hard. Please don't condemn yourself for being human."

"Maura, that's my brother in there. I have seen so many murder victims that it almost didn't bother me. Does that make me some kind of monster? I'm so used to death that it doesn't even effect me anymore?"

Maura knew this was a true statement, she dealt with death on a daily basis, but she also knew that Jane was in shock. The emotions rolling through her were mostly from being in shock not because she was some uncaring monster. Death, she knew, was a natural thing. Everyone had to die, but when it was someone you knew or a family member that fact seemed to be forgotten. Death was the natural cycle of life, but it was also very hard to handle sometimes.

Maura reached out and took Jane's hand.

"Jane, honey, this is going to be very hard for you."

Jane angrily spoke to her friend. "I am not weak, Maura, I can get through this."

"Jane, I never said you were weak or even implied that. Frankie was your little brother. Not some nameless person off the street. You will have a hard time with this because you love him."

"I think you mean loved, Maura. He's lying in a pool of blood. He's dead, he's not coming back."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. She wanted her to calm down, but this was good for her. She had to get her emotions out and if she had to be the one to push her, she would. She knew her friend kept everything bottled up inside, but this, she could not keep this bottled up.

"Jane, honey, you have been Frankie's big sister for thirty years. You love him, have loved him his whole life, you don't just turn that love off. He's a part of you and he will always be. Although, he's not here to follow in your footsteps or break your nose, he will always be in your heart. Please don't shut that hurt in, Jane. You can't, honey, it will consume you. I am your friend, no I am your best friend, and I will be here for you. I will help you, Jane, you know that. But you have to let me."

Jane felt herself giving in to the tears again. She had to or she felt like she would puke. Everything Maura had said just wasn't quite sinking in. She felt like she was watching everything from the outside and that was a very strange feeling. Her ears were roaring and she could see that Maura was putting her arms around her, but she could not understand what she was saying. She gave in and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

Maura wrapped her arms around her friend and just held on. She could feel the tension in Jane's shoulders and wanted to soothe her. At the same time, though, she didn't want to push her. This was Jane and she knew better than anybody, that Jane did not like to be pushed.

Jane knew she needed this, but she also wanted to run. She did not like having feelings of inferiority and right now she felt very small. Her brother was gone. Her sweet baby brother, that even as a toddler followed right behind her. How did this happen? Why did this happen? She had to get this out because someone would have to tell her parents. And that someone needed to be her.

Maura kept her arms around Jane and she could tell she was finally letting her guard down. The tension had eased from her friend's body and she almost felt lethargic now. She felt the sobs wracking Jane's body again and held her tighter.

Jane had put up a good fight, but the grief was too much. She felt Maura's arms around her and in that minute she knew she was lucky to have her. Her mind went back to a month ago when she and Frankie were in their parents yard, playing basketball, and he had accidentally broken her nose. The look on his face when he saw that she had blood pouring from her nose, was a look of total regret. He did not like hurting people, but she knew she had always been his hero, and for him to actually make her bleed and cause her pain, he was truly sorry for that. She didn't know what she was going to do without him. She was always so close to him and loved him very much. Everything was past tense now, she had to remember that.

Maura was now holding them both up. She had felt the shift in Jane, as she gave in to her grief. She also realized that she could no longer hold them, so they slid to the floor. She never let her go, though. She never wanted Jane to feel like she was alone and she would do whatever she had to, to give that to her friend.

"Oh God, Maura, what am I going to do without him? He's been my shadow since he could walk. Now when I turn around, he's not going to be there. It should have been me instead of Frankie. Why is this happening?"

Maura had no answers to those questions. She had grown up in a very lonely environment, she didn't know what it felt like to have a little brother tagging behind her. She knew that Jane would not remember what she said in that moment but she would remember her being here for her. She stroked Jane's hair and told her that everything would be alright and Jane cried harder.

Jane knew she was crying uncontrollably but it felt good. She had so much hurt and anger inside her, not just about Frankie, but everything that had happened. She could never allow her guard down in front of the men she worked with, just with Maura. She had so much turmoil inside that it was all coming out now. Her mom, her cases, her brush with death with Warren Hoyt(both times). Now her little brother was gone and she had no clue what to do without him.

Maura could no longer hold her tears in. She had tried her best but seeing Jane like this was just too much. She was the strongest person Maura had ever known and this was breaking her down. She just let the tears fall.

"Jane, you are so strong, you will get through this. I will be here for you, no matter what. You are my best friend and I love you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Nothing..."

Maura sat and held Jane until she felt exhaustion take over. She let Jane shift in her arms, to where she could lie on the floor with her head in her lap. Maura was on auto-pilot, she just kept stroking Jane's hair and telling her everything would be OK. She didn't really know that but she had to keep telling her, for both their sakes.

The apartment was so quiet now. Maura did not even know if anyone was still out there. She didn't want to disturb Jane, who had fallen asleep, after she had sobbed herself into exhaustion. But she had to move. She slid out from under Jane, trying her best not to wake her. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow from Jane's bed and covered her. She had a harder time with the pillow but she finally placed it where she was satisfied. She lifted up to her knees and looked down at her friend. Jane was such a warrior already but this was going to be so hard. She bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Where is she?"

Maura heard the words come from the living room and stood quickly. She made her way to the hall and into the living room. She heard crying and then another exclamation.

"Where the hell is my daughter?"

Maura knew it was Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother and she was not looking forward to this. At all...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maura could see that Jane's mother was pacing. She really didn't need to be here. This was a crime scene and Mrs. Rizzoli could compromise evidence. And she did not need to be here to give Jane any grief, she had enough of that right now.

"Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"Where the hell is Jane? I will go find her myself if you don't tell me."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, first of all, you need to calm down. Jane is in her bedroom but she is resting..."

"Resting? Are you kidding me? She's resting at a time like this? Just like Jane, to be lounging around when there's a situation. She always runs away. I don't know how I raised such a coward."

Maura could not believe the words coming from her mouth. A coward? She honestly thought her daughter, Jane Rizzoli, was a coward? She must not know very much about her own daughter. Jane was probably the strongest person Maura had ever known. She had already been through so much and now this. Now her mother was standing here calling her a coward. What the hell?

"Has she seen this scene out here? Does she know what's going on? How can she be resting?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, of course, Jane knows what's going on. She was called to identify the body. Her neighbor called 911 when she heard shots. The police did not know this was Jane's apartment until the neighbor informed them. They later called Jane to inform her of a shooting in her apartment and asked for her to identify the victim. This was very hard on Jane. She had a call early this morning and she hasn't slept since. She was so exhausted, she cried herself to sleep."

"It's all about Jane, always has been. How does she think this is going to be on her father. Has she thought about that?"

Maura thought to herself that even though she was envious of Jane's childhood, she was not envious of her relationship with her mother. Jane had told her things about her mother and she had witnessed things on her own that really made her think that she might be lucky to grow up without that one-on-one time with a mother. This woman, at times, had made Jane's life miserable. She had never liked the fact that Jane had joined the force and especially when Frankie decided to follow in his big sister's footsteps. She had always blamed Jane for the choice Frankie made and she knew she would find a way to blame her for this, as well. And that was exactly what she would do her best to prevent. Jane did not need this, right now, and Maura knew that even if she had to be stern or mean she would protect her friend.

"This is all her fault. She knew what kind of trouble this could get her brother in. Yet, she did it anyway. My daughter, the hero. Wait until her father hears about this. I can't believe she did this."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, how could you blame Jane? She was not even here?"

"That's just it, where was she when she's needed? Maybe she was resting. This is the story of Jane's life. Always a disappointment. Getting some idea and then dragging her brother along for the ride."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, honestly, how could you have such a low opinion of your daughter? Jane is such a strong person. She has a lot of compassion for victims and victims families. She is so good at her job. She works hard and I don't think that is something that just happened. I can picture Jane as a small child pushing herself to be better, to do better. She is quite a woman. I'm sure she gets some of her feisty spirit from you. She is someone to be proud of, not disappointed in."

"What do you know? You've known Jane a few years. I'm her mother and I've known her for thirty-five years. She is not who you think she is. She will disappoint you just like she has disappointed me her whole life."

Maura knew she was fixing to blow up. She had heard enough of this foolishness. Why did Angela have such a low opinion of her daughter. Was there something that Maura was missing? Had Jane done something terrible that she had no clue of? Well it didn't really matter. She knew she had to defend her friend.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I can see why Jane would want to push herself so much. With a mother like you, she probably always felt inferior. She always had to work twice as hard as the boys in your family and even then she only got half the praise."

"How dare you? You have no idea what goes on in my family. Or what went on when Jane was growing up. She really has you fooled, doesn't she?"

"No, Jane does not have me fooled. She is my best friend and my partner. I could not ask for a better person to fill both of those positions. She is very loyal and smart. She has never disappointed me."

"Well, my dear, you just give her time. If she hasn't disappointed you already, trust me, she will."

"No, what disappoints me is that your youngest child is lying dead on the floor and all you want to do is criticize Jane. There is something very wrong with this picture. Have you even acknowledged him. No, that's right, then how would you blame Jane? She has always tried to please you. Did you even know that? No, of course not, you are never concerned with those kinds of things with her. You look for the bad in everyone but yourself. I was so wrong when I said Jane was like you. She is so much better than you will ever be. If you can stand there and say that you are always disappointed in her then you have more issues than I thought. I am so proud and honored to even call her my friend."

"Well, that's a wonderful speech. Too bad you'll have to eat those words very soon."

"Ma, why are you here?"

Maura's head swiveled around. She didn't know her friend was up. This would not end well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, Ma, why are you here? Do you really think you need to be here? Things are under control. You didn't have to come."

"Jane, why were you back there resting? You should be up and doing something. How could you lie down and take a nap at a time like this?"

Maura watched the play of emotions wash across Jane's face. She had no idea what Jane felt like, when all she ever heard from her mother was negativity. Now that she thought about it, that's probably why Jane was so detached. She never heard any words of praise. That would help Jane out tremendously. She needed someone to tell her what a great job she does, not catch grief all the time. How did Jane even turn out this good? With a psychopath as a mother.

"I knew this would be my fault. Everything is always Jane's fault. Never once have I heard you say anything positive towards me. Even when a psycho serial-killer had me spread out with scalpels in my hands. I never heard how worried you were or a thank God you're OK. Nothing, Ma, not a damn thing. Do you even care?"

Maura watched the scene play out between the two women. She hated that Jane was having this too. Losing her brother and now having a confrontation with her mother. This could be enough to put her over the edge. She knew Jane had had a lot going on lately and Jane never got anything off her chest. She always had a lot of emotions going on, just with her job alone. Maura knew it was hard for the both of them to open up and talk, but they always knew when they needed to, they were always there for each other.

"Jane, do you think of anyone but yourself? Are you always this selfish?"

Angela Rizzoli zeroed her stare in on Maura. "How do you stand it? How can you have a friend like this? Always thinking of herself."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane is my best friend and she is very loyal to me. Yes, she does have lots of sarcasm and a bad attitude a lot but as for selfish- that would never be a word to describe her."

"Wow, she has you so fooled and that is a shame.."

"No, Mrs. Rizzoli, what the shame is is that you have a son that was killed. His body is still lying over there covered in a tarp and you haven't even acknowledged that. You came in looking for Jane, to blame her. You aren't even taking the time to grieve, all you want to do is blame your daughter. Do you even hear me when I say that? If you did you would know how ridiculous it sounds. You're blaming Jane for Frankie's death? Your daughter helps protect people like me and you from all the bad people out there that do not really care if they hurt or kill. She is a hero to me and she should be to you."

Jane was almost too out of it to know what her friend had just said about her. Almost. She had no clue that Maura felt that way. If she weren't so overwhelmed, she may have even smiled. That's if this were any ordinary day, not a day that her brother was lying in a pool of his own blood. Murdered. Oh, how she wished she were dreaming. Her baby brother, her heart and soul. And now he was gone. Forever. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, but didn't care enough to wipe them away.

"Jane, honestly, pull yourself together. This isn't the time to fall apart."

"When would you like me to fall apart? This seems like a good time, as good as any. I didn't know I needed permission to cry over my dead brother. What the fuck Ma, why are you standing there like this isn't even bothering you? Do you have a heart? Are there any feelings in there? I thought you loved Frankie more than this. I already know you loved him more than me."

"Jane, don't..."

"Don't what Maura? My mother never made a secret out of that. Just ask her, she'll tell you. She never kept it to herself, Maura. She always felt the need to tell me. Didn't you, Ma?"

Maura hoped that was just Jane's emotions playing out. Surely this woman had not told her daughter that she loved her sons more than her. That would be preposterous. How could a mother love one child more than the other? And even if that were the case, how could you make it so obvious? And then tell your child your true feelings? Poor Jane.

"Well, Ma, you don't want to share with Dr. Isles what you really think of your daughter? I never knew you wanted to keep it a secret."

Maura, in that moment, had an even greater respect for her friend. She knew Jane had not had a picture perfect childhood or even a close relationship with her mother, but this was almost too much. Maura felt the overwhelming urge to go to Jane and comfort her. This woman that she called her friend was a true warrior.

"So, Ma, no more digs? You don't feel that urge to get a few more in? I feel cheated if that's all you got."

Maura watched as Jane tried to stay strong and in control. She was trying to will herself not to cry. Why was this time a family war? They should be comforting each other, not this. She didn't want Jane to feel like she had to hold her heartbreak inside. She knew if her friend tried to hold anything else in, she would have to end up seeing the department psychologist. She needed to let her know that it was OK.

Maura crossed the room and put her arm around Jane. She really hated to see her like this.

"Jane, please don't hold your grief in. There is absolutely nothing wrong with letting it out. You have to, Jane. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of sadness, anger or desperation- never weakness. Please remember that. And remember that I'm here. I'm always going to be here, Jane."

Jane let her sadness consume her, once again. She knew Maura was right, she could not hold it in. This pain would consume her. She turned her body into Maura's and buried her face into her friend's shoulder. She needed her friend, right now, more than she had ever needed anyone.

"Let it out, Jane. I'm here for as long as you need me. I never want you to feel alone. I will always be here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay.. I had shoulder surgery this Monday & it's been difficult typing things. Please forgive and let me know what you think of my story... Reviews are like pain pills, you can never get enough of them... ;)**

Chapter 5

The two friends stood in each others embrace. The situation warranted this closeness, otherwise Jane would not be wrapped in her best friend's arms. The silence was broken with a loud voice.

"Please, break it up. I really feel like I'm going to be nauseous if I see anymore tears. You need to pull yourself together and go find the person that did this."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, you need to leave. I am usually not this rude and out right, but you have done enough damage today. I don't know what your issue is with your daughter and honestly I don't want to hear your side of it. All I need to know about Jane is what I already know. She's a true friend and I will do whatever I need to for her."

Maura kept her arm around Jane as they made their way down the hall. She thought it would be best if Jane could lie down and try to rest. She had a Xanax in her purse just for Jane. She put the pill inside her purse, when she had received the call about Jane's apartment.

"Dr. Isles, I really don't think you have the authority to kick me out of my daughter's apartment. So, how dare you?"

"It is my business when someone is harassing my best friend. Mother or not, I'm here to take care of Jane. She needs someone to help her. I don't really understand why that person can't be you. You are her mother, after all."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Maura stopped as she got Jane back in her bed. What did Mrs. Rizzoli mean by that? Oh well, she would learn soon enough what that meant. She leaned over and kissed Jane on the forehead. She turned to head out of the bedroom, with Angela Rizzoli on her heels.

"Why don't you just clobber me on the head with a frying pan and drag me out of here. Well, now Jane would probably want to see that. Maybe next time."

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I would like for you to explain what you said a few minutes ago. The matter of opinion statement."

"Jane has never talked with you about the things that go on between the two of us? If you're her best friend, why is this a secret?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli, you should know as well as anyone that Jane is a very private person. She never likes to talk about her business, with anyone. Jane likes to protect other people and if that means keeping the truth from them, then that's what she'll do. It has nothing to do with our trust with one another. I wish you could see your daughter the way I see her and so many others see her. She is a wonderful person and so reliable. I really could not ask for a better friend."

"Jane should count her lucky stars that she has you as a friend. I'm not quite so sure that she deserves you."

"What? You can't be serious."

Maura sized Mrs. Rizzoli up, she knew Jane and her mother had a complicated relationship, but nothing this bad. She watched as the woman in question finally went over to the body. She turned her back and headed back towards Jane's room. She felt like Mrs. Rizzoli needed some privacy. She could hear her crying before she ever reached Jane's room. Then she heard something else that really made her very angry. Angela Rizzoli was making a promise that Jane would pay for what she did. That would not work. She opened the door and saw that Jane was still sleeping. She closed the door and headed back to get answers from this woman.

Maura noticed there was one cop left in the room with Mrs. Rizzoli. He was glancing at his watch, very nervously. She had to get the body transported back to the M.E.'s office.

"Officer McKenzie, we need to get him back to the lab. I don't want anymore evidence to be compromised, if we can help it. Are the others waiting outside?"

"Yes ma'am they are."

"OK, good, let them know it's time to move. I will be back to the lab as soon as Jane gets up. She needs some rest. I really appreciate all of your help, officer."

"Yes ma'am. We all have a lot of respect for Rizzoli and Frankie he was our brother too. We lost one of ours today. You don't have to thank me for doing my job. Let's just catch the son of a bitch that did this."

Maura watched the scene play out in front of her. How many times had she seen this very thing happen? A murder, everyone swarming around trying to help. Although, this was something she saw everyday it had never been someone like this. Jane's little brother was gone forever and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Maura watched Angela Rizzoli and almost felt sorry for her. This was her son and she was very sad, but at the same time she was so mean to Jane. How could someone treat their daughter that way?

"She will pay for this."

Maura thought she had been hearing things the first time, but that was exactly what Angela Rizzoli had said. She wanted her own daughter to pay for something that she did not do.

"You really want to know why I have a beef with Jane?"

"Yes, I would. I just can't understand why you hate your daughter so much."

"She's not my daughter. Frank had an affair and Jane was the result. Her mother was killed in an accident and she left Jane in our custody. Is that a good enough reason, Dr. Isles?


	6. Chapter 6

**No cliffhanger this time.. Hope you enjoy & if you do _LET ME KNOW_! I love to read your reviews! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right!**

Chapter 6

Maura could not believe the words she had just heard. Although, it wasn't her fault, Jane had paid for her father's mistake her whole life. Poor Jane, she had taken so much grief from this woman. Angela Rizzoli never tried to hide the fact that she had a beef with her daughter. She only seemed happy when she was giving Jane the third degree, over one thing or another.

"So, Dr. Isles, are you speechless now? I know it's hard for you to keep your opinions to yourself, but that was enough to shut you up. Right? Now you know the deep dark family secret. Jane isn't quite so innocent."

"How can you say that, Mrs. Rizzoli? Jane should not be blamed for this. It was Frank and his mistress, not Jane. How could you blame a child for something that the grown ups did?"

"Do you know what I see every time I look at her? I see that whore that slept with my husband. She's dead, but I still hate her."

"I ask again, Mrs. Rizzoli, how is any of this Jane's fault? She was an innocent child. She had no idea what was really going on between you and her father. She does, however, know how you treat her everyday. I can't imagine having Jane's job and the stress that goes with it but you don't even provide her with a lifeline. Sometimes Jane keeps stuff so bottled up, it takes me weeks and sometimes months to get it out of her. Do you think that's a good thing for a cop? Especially one that works in Homicide. If you knew how many times I have been called out on a cop that has finally given in and taken their own life, would you feel differently?"

Maura really had no idea what she should say next. The look on Mrs. Rizzoli's face pretty much said it all. She had her mind made up, she didn't want to help Jane. Jane was not her flesh and blood and she seemed to not want any part of her life. This had to be so hard on Jane.

"Dr. Isles, you can spare me the sob story. Jane is a big girl, she always has been. She has never needed me like my sons. Why would I start now, trying to right my wrongs?"

Damn, this woman was so hard-headed. Maura already felt like she was talking to a brick wall. She just did not get it.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, Jane is a very strong person but have you ever thought it's because she had no choice? She probably had to adapt because growing up, she had no one. She had Frankie and she had Tommy, she loves her brothers more than anything. I know because she has told me about them and all the memories they have shared."

"Are you saying this is my fault, Dr. Isles?"

"No, I am not putting the blame on anyone. I just needed to share that with you, about Jane. She is a wonderful person and I know there has to be some sort of pride for her. It may be deep down, but it has to be there."

Maura felt the buzz of her cell phone. She knew this was perfect timing, she had to step away from Mrs. Rizzoli before she really lost her temper.

She flipped her phone open. "Isles."

"Maura, it's Korsak. Please tell me what I just heard is bullshit."

"Well, that all depends on what you just heard."

"Frankie. Is he gone?"

Maura looked over her shoulder to see the blood stain on Jane's floor. She really wished she could tell Korsak and especially Jane that it was all a bad dream. She truly wanted to make it all disappear for Jane. Maura never knew what a friendship could do for someone until Jane.

"Maura?"

"I'm sorry. Yes, what you heard was true. Frankie is gone."

"Oh God, where's Jane?"

"She's here. Her neighbors heard the shot and called it in. The first responders called it in to the precinct and asked for Jane to come I.D. the body. She was with me when she got the call, so I came with her."

"Poor Janie. How is she holding up?"

"Well, you know Jane. She's trying to be strong but her mother is here."

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Maura wondered if Korsak knew this secret. Or did Jane know about it? How many people knew that Jane did not belong to Angela Rizzoli. Was this common knowledge? Maura had not realized her feet were taking her to Jane's bedroom until she was pushing the door open. She saw her friend curled into a ball and wondered how many times this woman had fallen asleep like that. She was so strong but really she had never been given a choice. That's just what she had to do.

Maura sat down on the edge of the bed. She did not want to disturb Jane, but she also had to just see her and check on her. She watched her sleep, but she could tell it was not a peaceful sleep. Jane shifted towards her and she could see the tear tracks down both cheeks. Maura let herself cry. She had been holding the tears at bay, but now she couldn't. She pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek and laid down beside her. She knew that even if this was the only way to help her friend, she would do it.

**Hit the button...**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I wanted to give you guys a little present to thank you for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 6. Thank you all so much for the kind and very encouraging words. It really means a lot! So continue to share the LOVE and enjoy two of OUR favorite women! :)**

Chapter 7

Maura Isles had never been able to sleep through anything, but she just had. She thought the annoying barking sound was just in her dreams. It was Jane's dog Jo Friday. What had she missed? And where was Jane? She had to find Jane. How had she fallen asleep that quickly? Jumping up, she ran into the hallway.

"Jane?"

Maura never heard a response but came into the living room to find Jane with Korsak. She was so thankful, at that moment, to see Korsak; she could have kissed him. Her first thought was that she had been asleep and Jane had been left here, alone, with her mother. Which at that moment, she did not see Angela Rizzoli. That was a good thing, especially for Jane.

"Jane, why didn't you wake me?"

The detective turned her head as she heard her name. She looked exactly as she felt. And she was so thankful that she was here with two of her closest friends, she didn't have to put up a front. She could cry, she could scream, whatever mood struck her that's what she could do. These two people would only support her, no matter what.

"You seemed like you needed some sleep, Maura. Did you have a late night call too?"

Maura hoped she was hiding the look of astonishment well, but she really doubted it. Her friend, her best friend, had just lost her brother and here she was worrying about if she had gotten enough sleep, last night. Maura knew she was so lucky to have this woman in her life. Just that thought brought tears to her eyes. Which she wiped away quickly, she had to be strong for Jane.

Korsak kept his gaze glued to Maura's. He tried to give her an idea of Jane's frame of mind with a sharp nod, but he knew she didn't catch it.

Maura walked over to Jane and put her hand on her friend's bicep. She just needed the contact, but she didn't want to push and hug her. She really didn't think Jane would appreciate that in front of Korsak. Maura was taken off guard when Jane covered her hand with her own. She was glad that Jane needed the contact too.

"Jane, honey, have you talked to your father?"

"No, I thought that was where Ma was going."

"Where is your mother? Was she still here, Jane"

Jane didn't answer but turned away from Maura. She really felt an urge to hide her tears from her friend, but she didn't want to break their contact. She let their hands stay together and meshed her fingers through Maura's. She immediately felt the small squeeze and was so grateful.

Korsak stepped in. "No, Angela, was gone when I got here."

He exchanged a look with Maura. She didn't know if Korsak knew about Jane's secret, or for that matter if Jane knew. She really had to find a way to bring this up later with him. She knew even if he didn't know, he would never say anything to hurt Jane.

Maura led Jane over to the couch. "Jane, what do I need to do? Is there something you need help with?"

Jane felt her eyes flood with tears. Yes, she needed help with all the fucking tears she could not even control. She needed help controlling her emotions. She felt so weak, she had not even felt this way when the Surgeon had her at his mercy. She felt lost. Looking around her apartment, she saw the huge bloodstain, and was quickly reminded of why she felt this way.

"Jane, honey, it's OK to cry. It's normal to feel this way."

"Why the fuck can't I just wake up from this dream? This isn't real. It can't be."

Maura didn't even flinch with Jane's language. She tried to keep Jane's mouth in check, but this time she hardly even noticed the word. Her friend was too overwhelmed with her grief to be reminded of her language. Maura pulled Jane into her arms, again. She wanted to help but she was afraid of saying the wrong thing, she sometimes had a tendency of doing that. If hugging her would help then Maura knew she would do this around the clock.

Korsak stood, watching the two women. He felt like a voyeur. This was almost a private moment between the two friends. He knew, himself, that he had never seen Jane like this. Even after the terrible scene he had walked in on, with the Surgeon. She never fell apart even after all that. Jane Rizzoli was one of the strongest people he had ever known, but this was something he didn't wish on anyone. Losing a family member was hard enough, but to lose your brother like this was too much. He wanted Jane to be OK, but this could be her undoing.

"No! Damn it, that's enough."

Maura let Jane push away from her. She knew this had been coming. Jane was always so in control and she hated when she lost that control. Maura also knew it was important to give Jane her space.

"Sitting around crying like a baby. What the hell is that proving? I need to go out there and do something."

Maura and Korsak watched her as if she were a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off. She couldn't stand seeing that in their eyes. The uneasiness between the three of them was too much. Jane knew what she had to do.

"I'm going down to the station. I can't be like this right now. I have to feel like I'm doing something to help."

"Jane, let me drive you."

"Maura, I'm not an invalid. I think I can take care of driving myself. I'm not some weak little thing you need to take care of."

"Jane.."

Maura knew Jane was hurting, otherwise her words may have struck a nerve. She knew Jane's emotions were doing the talking for her. She also saw the look in Jane's eyes, pleading for her to understand. She did understand and that's why she let her go, on her own.

Jane watched the emotions play across Maura's face. She knew she really understood her and she wasn't angry with her for snapping. She grabbed her badge and her gun, but could not avoid seeing the bloodstain again. She felt her breath catch in her throat and forced the tears back down. She had to do this.

Maura saw the pain race across her best friend's face. All she wanted was for Jane to know she was here for her. She couldn't help herself, she put her arm around Jane. And for a brief moment, she felt the strong woman she called her best friend, lean into her strength. Just for a moment. And then she walked out the door. Leaving her friend and her old partner staring after her.

**Keep the wonderful vibes going!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did I run everyone off? I thought 2 updates in a day would be a good thing.. Hopefully you guys are still out there.. Let me know what y'all are thinking..**

Chapter 8

Maura knew she could finally cry like she needed to. She didn't even care that Korsak was standing there watching her. She had cried earlier, but it wasn't the good cry she needed to let out. She couldn't be the strong friend she needed to be with all this pent-up emotion. Her tears had kept her from seeing Korsak cross the room. She didn't know he was beside her until she felt him put his arm around her. That was the last little push for her just to let it all out and cry for her friend. She loved Jane so much and knew she was dying on the inside but she also hurt for the woman who grew up in a home where her mother hated her. Although, Angela was not Jane's mother she was the only one that Jane had ever known and she could only imagine what that woman had put her through. Thinking of that scared and lonely little girl, made her cry even harder.

Korsak had never been good with crying females. Although this was a totally different situation than what he normally found himself in when a female was crying. He put both his arms around the medical examiner and patted her back. He may be a normal male, but he knew that she needed to cry. How she had held herself together this whole time, he would never know.

Maura took advantage of the big man and his offering of comfort. She had a lot of emotion built up and now was the perfect opportunity to get it all out. Knowing that Jane was headed to the station, by herself, brought on another wave of tears.

"Dr. Isles, it's going to be OK. Just let it all out. You'll feel better once you get it all out."

Maura almost laughed when she heard him use her credentials. How ridiculous was this? Here she was crying on his shoulder and he was still trying to remain professional. The situation could almost be comical until reality set in.

"Vince, I think you can drop the formalities."

Maura pulled herself away from the big detective and crossed the room. She needed a tissue or something to wipe her face with. She had to walk past the bloodstain and decided to busy herself with her job, she had put it off long enough.

"Korsak, I need you to tell me everything you know about Jane. I mean every detail and don't leave anything out. Even if it seems ridiculous, tell me anyway."

Vince Korsak watched the medical examiner pull herself together and get her bag. He knew she had put off doing her job so she could comfort her friend. He was so glad that Jane had her in her life. As he watched her pull tubes and instruments from her bag, he started the whole story of Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

"Janie, what the hell are you doing here?"

Jane Rizzoli looked up to find her older brother Tommy, staring down at her.

"I thought I was seeing things when I looked in here and saw you. Don't you think your men can handle this? For Christ's sake, Jane, take a breather."

Jane let her brother guide her into the hall. She knew everyone here was tiptoeing around, with her in the room. She knew her brother would not be like that, he would tell her exactly what he had on his mind. It was good to be brought back to reality, for just a few moments.

"Janie, look at me. What are you doing here, sis? Are you trying to prove something? I hope not. I think you've already proven enough to these assholes."

Jane knew what her brother was talking about. He had reached out and grabbed one of her hands and rubbed his thumb over the scars that would always be there. She felt her tears flowing down her cheeks and led her brother into the locker room.

The locker room was silent. One uniformed rookie came around the corner and spotted her and quickly ran for the doors. She barely held herself together, just long enough for the rookie to get out of sight. She felt the floor rising up to meet her, but her brother's arms kept her from dropping to the floor.

"Tommy, he's gone. Frankie is gone. Oh God, what am I going to do without him?"

Jane's older brother knew she had always been closer with Frankie. He didn't hold a grudge or get angry about it, he just accepted it. That's how things were with him and his siblings. He held his sister and let her cry. He could not help his tears as he listened to his sister's heart wrenching sobs. He just about lost his grip on her when he felt her knees start to collapse. He bent down and grabbed her behind her knees, he cradled her against his chest and carried her over to the bench. He knew this would look really awkward to someone passing through, but at this moment he couldn't care enough to change their positions. He just wanted, needed, to comfort his sister.

"Tommy, I have to go and help with this. Whoever did this to Frankie is still out there."

"No, babe, they have the guy. One of your neighbors gave a description. They picked him up and brought him in. Your partner already has a DNA sample matched to him."

"Who is he, Tommy?"

"He's nobody, Jane. Not some perp that you put away in another case, just your regular piece of shit off the street. He was in your apartment, came in through the window. Frankie heard him and went in. The dumb ass panicked and shot him. It was all a big accident. I know that doesn't make it better, Janie, but at least some crazy convict isn't hunting you down again. Come on, babe, let me take you home."

Home? Would Jane ever feel that way again? She could only hope.

* * *

Maura had asked for Korsak to ride with her to the lab. She had retrieved every spec of evidence and cleaned the floor for Jane. She could not stomach the feeling of Jane coming home to her empty apartment and having to deal with the evidence of her brother's murder. Korsak had been a big help, but he had not shared anything of Jane's secret with her. Maura really didn't know what to do. Should she betray her friend and talk to Korsak about this or should she just wait and let it all play out? She thought of her beautiful, brave friend and knew what she had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**After seeing the touching moment between Jane and Korsak- on Monday's episode- I almost changed this first paragraph, but didn't. This was already written so... That was a really great episode and I loved the dynamic between the two friends! Enjoy and let me know what you all are thinking! :)**

Chapter 9

Maura listened to Korsak talk about the old days with Jane. She knew he was still upset that the department had split them up because of the Surgeon case. Korsak had shot Hoyt, when he found Jane in the basement. The department thought he had let his emotions rule his judgment. Maura thought he had done exactly what she would have, except she would have killed him. He talked of Jane like a father would a daughter. He was so proud to call her his partner. Who wouldn't?

"So, Doc, why the walk down memory lane?"

Maura's thoughts were snapped back to the present. She had to keep this to herself. She would talk more with the Rizzoli's.

"Oh, I just wanted to hear all about your and Jane's past. It gave us something to discuss as we finished up at the apartment. Thanks for sharing all those memories and also for being there for me, I really needed that. Thank you."

Korsak seemed embarrassed as he mumbled a 'your welcome' to her. She could see why Jane really loved this big man.

"I want you to stay with me at the lab. I have a feeling that something could happen once we get there."

Maura saw the questioning look on his face and told him to just trust her. That everything was for Jane. She knew that would get him.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need me to do. Anything for Janie."

"I have a feeling that this could get really ugly for the whole family, but especially Jane. I just need to know I have you there to back me up. Jane needs us both on her corner."

Korsak chuckled. "Uh, Doc, I think you meant, in her corner."

Maura didn't reply to Korsak. She was too busy watching something outside the front doors of the precinct. She didn't pull into her normal parking space, she pulled into the fire lane shoved her car in park and turned on the hazards. She didn't even remember opening her door, but somehow she was standing on the street surrounded by Rizzolis.

"What is going on here?"

Jane had never been so thankful to see Maura. She didn't know where she came from or how she got here, but she was so damn glad to see her.

"Dr. Isles, thank you for finding the matching DNA on that asshole."

Maura glanced at the oldest Rizzoli sibling. She had only seen his picture, but she knew that it was Tommy. She didn't keep her gaze on him instead she fixed it on Jane. Her beautiful friend looked so exhausted. She also noticed how Jane kept her gaze pointed at the ground, so not like her. She looked at Angela and Frank and tried to feel compassion for both of them, but knowing what she knew now made it very hard. How could her own father use her as a scapegoat?

"Tommy, I was only doing my job."

"No, you helped put this son of a bitch away. That's more than just doing your job. We, as a family, are truly grateful."

Maura didn't miss the sound that came from Angela Rizzoli. She swung her gaze and glared at the older woman. She made a promise to herself and to anyone else that could read minds, that she would give that crazy bitch a piece of her mind. And hopefully sooner than later. Maura walked over to Jane and grabbed her hand. She watched as the normally sparkling eyes of her friend, now almost black holes of pain, met hers.

"Jane, honey, why don't you come home with me? I don't want you to... be alone." Maura had almost slipped and said leave with that crazy woman you call your mother. She did not want anymore drama for Jane.

"OK, Maura, thank you."

Maura stopped herself before she told Jane not to feel like she had to thank her for being her friend. She watched as Jane's father and brother came forward to hug their own, but Angela Rizzoli turned her back and went to the car. Just like she had always done. How Jane had made it this far shocked Maura. She could hear Frank telling his daughter how hard this was on her mother. Did any of them ever think of Jane and what all this felt like to her? She listened as Tommy told her how much he loved her and if she needed him to call, anytime. Maura liked hearing that.

"Korsak will you please go park my car? I don't want to end this night with my car towed. I have to run inside and then I'll be going."

"Sure, doc, I don't mind. Jane, do you want to stay out here or go in with Dr. Isles?"

Maura watched as Jane came towards her. She had really hoped that she would say stay with Korsak, but she didn't. Maura had to go inside to sign off on Frankie's body. She would ask for the technician to put him on ice and she could conduct her autopsy first thing in the morning. She exchanged looks with Korsak, he knew what she was thinking about but Jane had made her mind up. Maura walked to the front of the building and held the door for her friend. This was going to be so hard.

The walk to the morgue was silent. Maura didn't want to push and Jane just didn't want to talk. The double doors were like huge obstacles and Maura didn't really want to cross them, but she knew she had to.

"Jane, just give me a minute and I'll be right back."

Maura was in such a hurry, she didn't even wait for Jane's response. She pushed through the doors and made sure she didn't let them swing open. She didn't want Jane to see her brother laying on the cold table.

"Dr. Isles,we waited just like you asked."

"Hector, let's talk in my office."

Maura followed the technician into her office. She really didn't want to seem like she was not concerned about this, but her mind was so focused on Jane, she could barely concentrate on what he was saying. She agreed to put the body on ice and for no one to touch Frankie except her. She put emphasis on the last part and told Hector jobs would be lost if this wasn't handled exactly like she said. She was signing the last paper when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Oh no, Jane was in there with Frankie. How long had she been standing there staring at her brother's body? Maura rushed out of the room.

"He looks so peaceful. Please don't change that."

Maura heard the last part of what Jane was saying. "Jane, honey, let's go."

"No, Maura, I need you to hear what I'm saying. We know it was an accident. We have a confession. Please let my brother stay like this. Don't cut him open. He needs to stay like this. Give him this last piece of dignity."

Maura didn't even try to stop the silent tears from falling down her cheeks. She had had families ask for this before and she knew with Frankie's case she could overturn the autopsy herself. His wound had been a through-in-through, so there was no bullet to retrieve. And the perp had given a confession to every detail. Plus the neighbor had already identified him as the shooter. She could do this with Jane's permission.

"Please, Maura, do this for me."

Maura had never heard Jane beg and she didn't really like hearing it now. She knew what she would do.

"Jane, you have to sign the papers waiving the autopsy. You are his sister and from what the technician told me earlier you have power of attorney. Sign the papers and list what funeral home he needs to be sent to."

Maura came to Jane's side and led her into the office. She would do this for her friend, she knew she would do anything for her.

_**This last sentence rang so true after watching the new episode! Those two really LOVE each other!**_** _Let me know people..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay.. Had a set back with my post surgical shoulder! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Maura had finally gotten Jane through the papers, she had to sign. She was now headed to her house, with Jane at her side. She didn't try for conversation, but she did sneak a few glances at Jane, as they rode in silence. She watched Jane's nervous habit of rubbing her hands together and running her fingers over her scars. Her friend was so strong and she admired her so much. She wanted to calm her and reached over to lay her hand on top of Jane's. She could feel her friend staring at her and waited for the red light to look back into Jane's face.

"Maura, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you today."

Maura squeezed her hand and had to look away, as the light turned green.

"Jane, sweetie, please don't feel like you have to thank me."

"But Maura, I do. People don't always stick with me or want to help me, but you never even gave it a second thought. That needs and deserves a thank you."

"Jane, like I told you earlier today; I will always be here for you. You can't get rid of me."

The two friends let that be enough. Jane didn't realize how hard she was clinging to Maura's hand and Maura wasn't going to tell her. She knew Jane needed this and she would gladly be her lifeline, right now. The rest of the ride was in complete silence.

Maura pulled up in front of her home and waited for the garage door to open. She pulled her car inside and cut the motor off. She had had to drive most of the way with one hand. She didn't want to pull her hand away from Jane. She turned towards Jane now and looked at their hands, twined together.

"Jane, I'm here. I will always be here. Come on, let's go inside."

Maura let Jane be the first one to break their contact. She unlocked the door and disarmed her security system. She removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Moving through her kitchen, she went about her normal routine. She poured herself a glass of wine, as she did for Jane. She added the pill to Jane's drink. She knew one glass and the pill together would relax Jane and hopefully allow for some needed rest. She handed Jane the glass and headed back to her bedroom to change.

Maura felt better when she had her silk pajamas on. She headed back through her kitchen, looking for Jane. She did not find her where she had left her. Instead, she was sitting in the living room with her glass drained. Maura knew drinking the spiked liquid that quickly would surely help Jane to relax.

"Jane, I have some pajamas if you would like to change."

"Why are you my friend, Maura?"

Maura was taken aback by Jane's question. She had to tell herself that her friend was definitely not herself and she just needed to answer honestly. She came to sit down beside Jane and studied the woman.

Jane could feel Maura staring at her. She turned her gaze and looked back at her beautiful friend.

"Maura, please answer me."

"Jane, why on earth are you asking me that?"

"I just find it strange that two people, so different, can be so close. I have never really had a friend like you, Maura."

"Whoa, Jane, what does that mean? Like me?"

"You know what that means. Look at you, Maura. You're rich, you're beautiful, you could have any friend in the world. So why are you slumming with someone like me? Plain Jane, nothing special, never has never will."

"Jane, seriously, you cannot possibly see yourself that way. You are such a good person. Although you like to hide with your sarcasm and attitude, you have a huge heart. I never have to guess if you will be there for me because you always are. You put others needs before your own. You are so strong, Jane. The things you've been through, people can only imagine, but to you it's your life. I admire you so much, Jane. I really can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Who would not want you as a friend, that's a better question."

Jane felt so strange. She knew this had been one hell of a long day, but she felt totally wasted. She just needed to lie down. Her head ended up in Maura's lap but she was too tired to even care.

Maura was so glad to see the pill and the wine had helped Jane to relax. She didn't want her to be up all night. Maura looked down at her friend and saw that her eyes were closed. She ran her hand down Jane's arm and ended up brushing her hair out of her face. She ran her hand through Jane's unruly curls and just tried to relax, herself. Jane's voice actually startled her.

"I'm glad you don't know what I hide inside me everyday, Maura. I hope you never have to go through that feeling."

Oh God, so Jane did know. Maura didn't want Jane to think she was ignoring her statement. "What feeling, sweetie?"

Maura waited in the silence of her living room. She didn't know how to address Jane's answer. Whenever it came, she had to decide what she was going to say to her friend. Jane may not even realize or remember what she said, but she still wanted to respond. She was still running her hand through Jane's hair when her answer finally came.

"To know your mother hates you. I wish I knew what I had done to her, but I have no clue. That is a devastation to a child, Maura. To never have the closeness of your mother. So many nights, I cried myself to sleep. Not knowing why Ma never gave me hugs or told me that she loved me. Even as I got older and things happened, I never got anything from her. Just hate. Why, Maura? Am I that bad?"

Maura leaned over and hugged her friend close. This was not what she was expecting. She thought Jane knew the secret but clearly she did not. Maura didn't know which one was better. Knowing or not knowing.

"Jane, there is nothing bad about you. Nothing. I will do whatever I can to help you."

Maura never received a reply, she knew Jane was asleep. And she sat, once again, in total awe of her friend.

**Well, I had this written & then we had the very touching scene from Maura the other night. I didn't think I needed to change anything because this was where the story was going all along. Sasha did a great job the other night! I love their dynamic together! Anyway, let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope we all can say that we have a friend like Maura! I know I do! Enjoy & let me hear some input... Plz with sugar on top...**

Chapter 11

Maura woke up with her neck killing her. She had clearly slept all night, sitting up on her couch. She saw that Jane had never changed her position and was still lying in her lap. She brought her arm around so she could see her watch. It was still early. Only four thirty. She knew she had to move, though, or she would be in pain all day. She shifted and tried to pull away from Jane. Maura was surprised when Jane shifted her arm across her lap and whispered, 'Don't leave, Ma'.

This strong woman was a mix of emotions. She had been through so much in her life. And everyone that knows Jane, only knew a very small part of who she really was. And that was a very sad thought.

Maura could not leave her friend. Even though, she was so uncomfortable she could barely stand it, she did not have the heart to leave her side. This was something Jane craved. To be comforted by her mother. That was something Maura could understand, she had never had that kind of connection with her parents either. All for totally different reasons, but one in the same.

After rearranging herself and Jane, on the sofa, she wrapped her arm around Jane and drifted back into sleep. She could deal with everything once Jane woke up.

Maura was awakened by shaking. She couldn't understand what was going on because sleep was still invading her mind. She tried to sit up and two very strong hands pulled her back down. It was Jane. She must be having a nightmare. Maura also knew the best thing to do was let her wake up on her own, but she could not let her suffer through another nightmare alone.

"Jane."

Maura was met with silence. She still had not heard a word out of Jane. She could feel her trembling, but still nothing.

"Jane, honey, wake up."

Maura tried to sit up, again, and Jane's hands clutched her even tighter.

"I want you to kill me. If you're going to do to me what you did to those other women, please kill me. Do it, please."

Oh, dear Lord, had Jane begged Hoyt to kill her? Is that part of what really happened in that basement? She had no clue that Jane would be haunted by this, as well. There was no end to the pain this woman had endured.

"Damn you, just do it."

Maura was facing Jane and knew the exact moment her brown eyes opened. She had panic written all over her features, she was also reaching for something at her side. Maura could only assume, she was reaching for her gun. She knew Jane was racing through what had just happened and wondering what, if anything, Maura had heard.

"Maura..."

It was more of a breathless whisper than anything.

Maura was frozen, for a moment. She did not know how to handle this. Should she let Jane know that she had heard everything and knew what she had just dreamed about or just give Jane a minute to pull herself together? Friends were always there, she knew that, but she also did not want Jane to feel like she was being weak again. She already looked at dealing with Frankie's death as being weak. She would give Jane a minute and see how her friend would react.

Jane watched her friend's features. She knew Maura was very good at hiding things but she really needed to know if she had said the things from her dream, out loud. If she had there would be no going back with Maura. She would not be able to hide the worst moment of her life from her friend.

"Maura, did you admit your true feelings for me last night?"

So, Jane, wanted to play this cool. Maura forced a smile to her face and another piece of her heart broke for Jane. Why did she feel like she had to hide her feelings away from everyone? Especially her? She didn't want her facing anything alone. Ever. So she supposed she needed to play along.

"I'm hurt, that you don't remember."

Both women smiled, although it was forced, and moved away from each other.

Maura did not want to act like she had not just heard her friend begging for a psycho serial-killer to take her life, but how much pushing could one friendship take? She felt like Jane was in a delicate state, right now, although she would never utter those words to her. She had gotten her to open up and trust her with everything from yesterday, but this was different. Did she need to push this too?

Jane knew that she had said those things out loud. Maura was good at hiding things, but she wasn't that good. She should be afraid that all her baggage would chase her friend away. But, Maura just told her last night that she would always be here. She knew she needed to address what she said.

Both women spoke each others names.

Jane knew that if she didn't say it now, then she wouldn't.

"Maura, I know you heard everything from my dream. And I'm sorry you had to be here for that."

What? Why was Jane apologizing to her about a nightmare?

"Jane, my God, are you seriously apologizing to me? Why do you do this to yourself?"

Maura watched as Jane's eyes filled with tears. She did not want to upset her, not about this.

"Jane, sweetie, I'm sorry. That did not come out the way I intended it to. What I meant to say was that if you can be yourself with anyone it should be me. I am your best friend, and nothing you could tell me would make me run away. You're such a warrior, Jane Rizzoli. I want you to know that even though I am not going to push you to talk about your dream, you know I'm here when you're ready."

Maura knew she had said the right thing. Jane actually crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her. She thought she heard a muffled 'Thanks' but she didn't acknowledge it. She didn't know how long they stood there together until the silence was broken with her phone. She reluctantly pulled away from Jane and grabbed her phone.

"Isles."

Maura turned her back to Jane and walked into the kitchen.

"Hector, slow down. Start over."

"Dr. Isles, you need to get here as soon as possible. We have Mrs. Rizzoli here and she is very upset."

"OK, Hector, I will be there as soon as I can."

Not the best way to start her day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Can't wait for tonight's episode. I wonder if they will take the route of the books. If so, the people that haven't read the books have a HUGE shock coming & so will Maura! Anyway, enjoy the update and let me know what y'all are thinking! :)**

Chapter 12

Maura started the coffee and walked back into the living room.

"Jane, I have to go to work. I'll be happy to drop you off at your apartment, if you would like."

"Maura, what's wrong?"

"Why would you think that something is wrong?"

"Come on, Maur. I know you too. I may be having an off day or two, but I know that look. Something is up."

"OK, you're right. That was my lab assistant, Hector, he says your Mom is there and she's making quite a scene."

"A scene? Why is she making a scene?"

"Jane, she's upset that you signed Frankie's body over to Benson's Funeral Home."

"Why is she upset over that?"

Well Maura could not tell her friend the real reason. Angela Rizzoli was pissed because Jane had been given the right to decide what to do with Frankie's body and she was not a "real" member of the family. That was the real issue, Maura was sure of that. Oh, Jane, did things ever go smoothly for her?

"I have to go down there and talk to her."

"Well, I will go with you, Maura. She's pissed because the choice was taken away from her. She's not going to take it out on you. If she's going to be pissed at anybody, then she can be pissed at me."

Jane, if you only knew.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. The coffee should be ready any minute now. Help yourself. I will drive you to your apartment and let you change. The spare bath is stocked if you want to go ahead and take a shower."

"Maura, thanks again."

Maura walked faster to her bathroom. She closed the door and pressed her back to it. She was able to hold her tears until she was in the safety of her shower. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she honestly felt like she was betraying Jane. She just didn't have the heart to hurt her friend even more than she was already hurting. She just wanted to take the hurt away from Jane, not bring her more. It really didn't seem her place to be the one to tell Jane. But was that her brain talking or her heart? She leaned her whole body against the wall and cried for Jane. She didn't know how this day would end, but she already had a feeling it couldn't be good.

Maura came out of her bedroom and was met with huge brown eyes.

"You own a pair of jeans?"

"Yes, Jane, I do."

"They still probably cost what I make in a week."

Maura tried to laugh at Jane's normal display of sarcasm. That really was a good sign, that she could be joking and trying to act like herself. But Maura's mind was on what would happen when confronted with Angela Rizzoli. She felt herself cringe.

"Maura, you sure everything is OK?"

She could not meet Jane's eyes. "Let's just go, Jane."

Jane knew there was something more but she just decided to keep her mouth shut. She figured Maura was probably just protecting her, from herself and everything else. She admired Maura for a lot of reasons, but the biggest reason was her loyalty. Jane knew she would never have a friend more loyal than Maura. And right now that was exactly what she needed and she knew it.

Maura waited as Jane ran in her apartment, changed her clothes and fed the dog. She needed the few minutes to take deep breaths and get herself together. There was no way this would end well. Would Angela blurt out the truth in her rage? Would she tell Jane that her best friend knew and didn't care enough to even tell her? Maura felt more anxious than she could ever remember being in her life. She had to hold it together for Jane. And the way she felt right now, she was no good to her friend. She laid her head on the steering wheel and recited every scientific equation and formula she could think of, trying her best to calm down. She could do this. She had to.

Jane opened the door and sat down. "Maura?"

"It's OK, Jane. I just had a restless night."

"I'm sorry, Maura. I'm sure most of that is my fault."

"Jane, please do not apologize to me again. OK? You need to realize that friends are there for one another. And when they are, it's a true and honest thing. Please don't belittle everything by apologizing. If I did not want to help you, I would not be here. Right?"

Jane was completely taken aback with Maura's statement. She had never really seen her so aggressive. Especially with her. She liked it.

"Jane, I didn't mean to snap."

"Maura, it's OK. I like you when you snap."

Maura cut her eyes at Jane and tried to smile. On any other day she would have. This was not a normal day and Maura knew she was very testy. Her mind was so in focus with the woman waiting for them at the lab. She had that sick feeling again and she never got that. But this was about Jane and she didn't want her friend being put through anymore than what she had all ready.

"And, Maura, I want to go ahead and apologize..."

"Jane! Honestly..."

"No, Maura, what I was going to say was about my mother. I'm sorry for the things she's probably going to say. She's hurt but I think she means well. I won't let her get too out of hand."

Oh Jane, this was going to be so much worse than you could ever imagine.

Maura pulled out of the space, heading towards the lab. She truly felt like she was going to throw up. She glanced towards Jane and saw her with her head back and her eyes closed. She was dreading this too, but Maura knew what was really waiting for them and Jane had no clue.

**NOPE, Jane has no clue... Bless her! Talk to me..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys! Had stitches removed from my shoulder on Tuesday and some therapy. Not a good mix! Try to forgive me for the delay! Enjoy...**

Chapter 13

Maura pulled into her space at the station. This was probably the first time she had ever dread coming to her job. And there was only one reason for this feeling and she was standing down in the lab. No, Maura, corrected herself. There was another reason for her dread and she was sitting in the car with her. She knew she had been short with Jane earlier, but if Jane knew the feelings going through her mind she would hopefully understand.

"Maura, you can't sit out here or she'll come find you. Trust me."

Maura knew what she was saying was the truth. She would probably follow her daughter across the Sahara Desert just to get more insults in. What had Jane called them yesterday? Digs. Her mother loved to get digs in at Jane.

"OK, let's go."

Jane really did not want to get ugly with her mother, not today. She knew tonight they would meet at her parents house and say goodbye to Frankie. She didn't want the day to start out this way, but she would not let her mother try to run over Maura. After all, skipping the autopsy had been her idea. Maura was just doing what she had asked.

Maura and Jane walked in behind several uniformed officers. Maura saw the black band around their shields and knew it was in honor of a fallen officer. She saw the looks that were passed at Jane and she felt her heart constrict for her friend. She knew sympathy was the last thing Jane wanted, but it was really an emotion that could not be helped. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely felt the hand that had reached out to grab hers. She held onto Jane's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Rizzoli."

Maura knew the voice immediately, it was Korsak.

Jane stopped but never let go of her friend's hand. She wanted, no correction, she needed to feel Maura's supportive gestures. She didn't usually say stuff like that out loud or really even think it, but the last twenty-four hours had put a different outlook on things for her. She turned around and met her ex-partner's gaze.

"You OK, Janie?"

"Korsak, why are you calling me that? You know I don't like it."

Maura knew that was a lie. Maybe her friend didn't like it when the squad room was full, but she knew Jane didn't mind it. Especially from Korsak. This man had saved her life. She knew Jane was just trying to keep up her appearance.

"I've been worried about you, Janie. I know the Doc took care of you last night, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to upset you either."

"Korsak, you know you can call me whenever. I would have answered."

Maura thought to herself, no Jane you wouldn't. I had you drugged. She knew she would have to keep that to herself. As long as Jane didn't come right out and ask, she could keep it quiet. Otherwise, Maura knew she could not lie.

"If you need anything, Janie, you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah, Korsak, I know. You've already proven that to me."

Maura saw Jane rub her thumb across the scar on her palm. She knew that's what she meant by saying that to Korsak. She always felt a great deal of gratitude towards the man. Without him, Jane would probably not be here. And Maura could not think of the gaping hole that would leave in her life and in her heart.

"I love you, Janie."

Maura watched the big detective come forward and embrace Jane. He never took his eyes off Jane's. He knew, like she did, that Jane could be so protective of herself. She didn't like to show emotion or seem weak. Maura was so relieved when Jane just fell into his arms. She had to look away, afraid she would start crying herself.

"If you need me to come and stay with you, Jane, I will. I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes it's just good to let other people do it."

Korsak met Maura's eyes and waited for the doctor to smile at him. He never got the response he was expecting. Had he missed something? Jane seemed to be handling this scene better than Maura. What was going on?

"Thanks Vince. I really appreciate that. Let me run in the bathroom and straighten myself up."

Maura and Korsak watched as Jane walked away.

"OK, Doc, what's going on?"

Maura blinked back her tears. She knew if she wanted to share any information with him, she had to hurry.

"I'm so worried about Jane. My assistant called me this morning to tell me Mrs. Rizzoli was here and making a terrible scene."

"Angela? Why is she making a scene?"

"She found out I didn't do an autopsy on Frankie and his body had been released to the funeral home."

"What do you mean you didn't do an autopsy?"

Maura never really liked having to explain herself, but this morning she really didn't want to do this. She already knew she was going to rehash everything for Angela Rizzoli and Korsak had no idea what he was asking for.

"Jane asked me not to do it. She's power of attorney and it was her choice. Really, Vince, there was no reason to do it. The wound was through-in-through, we had a confession and witnesses. I've had families request with less. Jane asked me and I could not go against her wishes. She's my best friend, Korsak. I would do anything for her."

"Hey, Doc, I understand. It's OK. I know you love her, Maura."

Maura wanted to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks, but she knew that was pointless. She watched as Vince Korsak came forward to console her. She didn't want to seem rude, but she held her hand up. If he hugged her, she knew she would not be able to pull herself together.

"Vince, I appreciate you wanting to help me but I have to pull myself together. I have Jane's crazy mother waiting downstairs for me. She wants to hurt her daughter more than she wants to help, so I have to be strong enough for the two of us."

Maura did not miss the puzzled look he had on his face. She knew he wanted to ask but she also knew she would not answer if he did.

"I can go down there with you."

No, she would not allow that. This was going to be hard on Jane and may even be a life changing experience. She would not do that to her friend.

"Thank you, Vince, but this may hurt Jane and I will do whatever I have to to protect her. Just know that and understand that things may not be the same after this."

"After what, Maur?"

Both heads swiveled to look at Jane Rizzoli.

**Alright, let me know guys & thanks for still sticking around! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here goes... The wrath of Angela Rizzoli. I really hate this woman(just in my story) but I didn't want to be over-the-top! Hope you guys enjoy. Oh and the questions about Jane and Maura and a possible relationship, sorry but no, just the great relationship between best friends!  
**

Chapter 14

Maura stared back at her friend. She had not even heard her approach.

"Maura, are you OK? Did I miss something?"

Jane came forward and put her arms around her friend. Why was Maura crying? Did Korsak say something to upset her? She felt the tension in Maura's form and knew it was probably from the nightmare she had had this morning.

Maura let herself relax against Jane. She really had to pull herself together. How could she fight for Jane when she couldn't keep herself from crying.

"Jane, you didn't miss anything. Let's just go and get this over with."

Jane let Maura pull back but kept her hands wrapped around her elbows. She reached up and wiped a tear away. "Thanks, Maura."

Maura shook her head and chuckled. This woman was so damn hard headed. She had asked her several times to stop thanking her and here she did it again. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek.

The two friends studied each other and turned to walk downstairs.

"Janie, I'm here."

Jane stopped and turned back to her old partner. "Thanks."

Detective Korsak watched the two women walk towards the stairs. He knew Angela Rizzoli was a force to be reckoned with, but he didn't understand the doctor's words that things may never be the same after this. Whatever the problem, he knew he would never turn his back on Jane. Ever.

Maura had not even let the door close when she heard Angela Rizzoli's loud voice. Oh, this was going to end terribly. She could feel it.

"I can't believe she would do this."

Maura walked through the morgue and was relieved to find all the bays empty. At least she didn't have to worry about that right now. Jane was walking ahead of her, trying to get to her mother first. Oh Jane.

"Who would do what, Ma?"

Angela Rizzoli swiveled her head and stared at the woman she had called her daughter for over thirty years. The look on her face was terrifying.

"Your little friend, Jane."

"What do you mean, Ma? I asked Maura not to do the autopsy. If you need to be angry at someone, then you can be angry with me."

"Your doctor knows what I'm talking about. She had no right."

"What are you talking about, Ma?"

Maura asked everyone to clear out of the lab. "Just please go. I will not need anything for the rest of the day. And if I do, I will page someone." She watched as her staff followed her orders diligently.

"Ask your friend, Jane."

Jane turned to see Maura standing there with a terrible look on her face. It was the same look she got when Jane asked her to tell a white lie or coerce a confession when they didn't have all the evidence. What the hell was going on?

Maura hated the woman standing across the lab. She could never remember a time in her life when she actually admitted hate towards another human being, but right now, she felt it. She hated Angela Rizzoli. This woman was only concerned with making her daughter miserable.

"Maura?"

Maura felt herself jump at the sound of Jane's voice. She knew she could not tell a lie. She wanted to tell Jane before her mother turned it around and made it into something else.

"Jane, your mother is upset that I did not perform an autopsy."

"No shit."

"Jane, please."

Jane knew Maura didn't like when she used bad language.

"Tell her why Doctor Isles."

"She is also upset that Frankie's body was released to the funeral home."

"Tell her the rest. Never mind. You're as pathetic as she is. She had no right to go by what you said and she knew that."

"What? Ma, Frankie left me with power of attorney. I had the right to refuse an autopsy."

"No, you didn't."

Maura could not take this. She had to be closer to Jane. She really had not expected this to happen like this. This was so cruel. She crossed the aisle and put her arm around Jane. And to her horror Jane moved back. Oh God, this could not be happening.

"You are not a member of the Rizzoli family."

"Ma, what the fuck are you talking about? I'm not a member?"

"As I was telling your friend yesterday, you do not belong to me and your father. Your father had an affair and you were the result. She was killed in an accident and left you to us."

Maura felt sick. She watched Jane and felt sicker. Jane had wrapped her arms around herself and kept her eyes to the floor.

"I didn't want you, but your father insisted. You put a strain on our marriage, Jane. Right from the beginning, it was obvious how much Frank loved you. It made me sick. You were a mistake, but he loved you just the same. I couldn't look at you and not see the face of the whore that had brought you into this world. I never wanted you in my life, but there you were."

"Mrs. Rizzoli you need to go."

"Oh I don't think so. I'm not done here."

"If you're going to stand there and talk to Jane like that you will leave. Either willingly or by force."

"You don't frighten me girl. I'm thinking that if your superiors find out what you did, you won't be sitting pretty anymore."

"Go ahead, tell them. Jane has power of attorney, regardless to anything you told me or what you say I knew, that's all that matters. Frankie left her in charge. So whatever Jane says goes."

"How dare you belittle this? My life was a living hell because of her."

"No, your life was hell because you chose for it to be. Like I said yesterday, that was never Jane's fault. She did not ask for her father to cheat. Or to grow up in the hell that I can only imagine, she did. You have chosen your life, not Jane."

"Oh don't stand there and talk to me about how bad I am. You knew this and didn't tell your friend. Your best friend. What does that say about you?"

"It says that I could not add to the grief that she was already feeling. It says that I love someone more than I love myself. I did the right thing. Can you look at yourself and say the same? You have no idea what Jane lives with. She is such an amazing woman, you could easily see that if you let yourself."

"This has all been so warm and touching, but I have to go. Don't even bother coming to the house, we don't want you there."

Maura felt the sting of her words and the loud slamming of the door. That woman had tried her best to ruin Jane's life, but Maura would not allow that. She glanced at Jane, who had not even moved the entire time.

"Jane, are you OK? Please talk to me"

Maura had not prepared herself for the words her friend threw her way.

"Fuck off, Maura."

She watched as Jane walked out of her lab. This hurt more than she could have ever imagined. How was she going to fix this?

**Let me know guys...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good Lord, could the finale be anymore of a cliffhanger? Jane, Jane, Jane.. What have you done? I was honestly speechless when the show went off. I finally mustered a HOLY CRAP. That was so good, but I cannot believe we have to wait until next summer to see anything new. That sucks! Anyway, here's the latest-hope y'all enjoy! :)**

Chapter 15

Jane Rizzoli walked down the loud Boston streets. She needed the time to herself. She had just found out the life she had lived for thirty-five years was all a lie. She wanted the whole scene from the morgue to be a dream, but she knew better. She also knew that she had been very harsh on Maura. Jane was always one to speak and then think about it later. But that was Maura, her best friend, why had she taken it out on her? Because she was there. Just like she always was. Way to go Jane. Even after Maura stood there and defended you against the harsh and ugly words of your mother. Correction, not your mother. She didn't even want to be around you, much less called your mother. Damn, the last twenty-four hours had been hell on earth but things just kept going downhill. She had to talk to Tommy about this. Did he know? Well, there was only one way to find out. She pulled her phone out and dialed the number.

Maura Isles had seen a lot of things in her life. She had been through a lot, as well. But the feeling she had right now, was one she could not ever remember feeling in her life. She felt disappointment from someone else. She had worked so hard her whole life to never feel this way, but right now there was no other way to describe it. She had disappointed Jane by not telling her the truth. She honestly thought the best thing was to keep it to herself, but Jane was not always easy to figure out. She knew there were things that Jane kept to herself but she also knew that Jane had opened up to her on so many levels. Had she betrayed Jane? Would things ever be the same with her friend? Maura did not know the answers to those questions, but she did know that Jane and her friendship were worth fighting for and that's exactly what she was going to do.  
-

"Janie, I got here as quick as I could. What's going on?"

Jane stared back at the man she had called her brother for thirty-five years. Did he know this family secret? Should she just come right out and say it or sugar coat it? Who was she kidding? Jane never sugar coated anything.

"Have you talked to Ma?"

"Of course, I have Janie. You mean in the last hour or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean Tommy. I had a nice little meeting down at the lab. Nice cozy scene; me, mom and Maura. Can you picture it?"

"Come on, Janie. Cut the bullshit. What is this about?"

"Mom, dropped a huge bombshell. Well, she also told me my best friend had kept it from me too. Which is so not like Maura."

"Jane, enough, tell me."

"Tommy, she told me I didn't belong with you guys as a family. That I am not a Rizzoli. She also said she had told Maura and Maura didn't tell me."

"What the fuck are you babbling on about? Do you hear yourself? Not a Rizzoli? Jane, did you take something? Did Doctor Isles give you some good drugs?"

Jane stared back at her brother, in amazement. He wasn't listening to her or either he was just protecting himself. He was good at dodging his emotions, just like she was. She could not tell if this was his way of protecting himself or protecting her. She watched his face, but he never gave anything away.

"Tommy, this is serious..."

"No shit, Janie."

"So, you did know?"

Jane didn't wait for her brother to answer. She took a swing at him.

Tommy did not move quick enough and Jane's fist connected with the side of his mouth. He felt the trickle of blood run down his chin, but he didn't care enough to wipe it away. He grabbed Jane's hands and pulled her against him. Knowing his sister needed to cry, he just held onto her.

Jane was mortified. Everyone seemed to know, except her. This had been the worst twenty-four hours of her life. Even with everything that happened with Hoyt, this was worse. Everything in her life had been turned upside down. Her family wasn't even her family, her baby brother was gone and she had ran out on Maura. The one constant that was always there for her and she had been so ugly to her.

"Janie, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. How could you do this to me?"

"Janie, it wasn't on purpose. I only found out, for sure, about a month ago."

"What do you mean for sure?"

"I had overheard conversations before, Janie, but I didn't know what they meant. Threats from Ma telling Pop she would let the secret get out and things like that. I was young and I didn't understand."

"So what opened your eyes, asshole?"

Tommy didn't really want to tell his sister what he had heard, but he figured he owed her this much. Someone did and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Ma.

"I was helping Pop with a job and Ma didn't know I was there. She came in all crazy and I was under the sink. Thankfully, I was the only one in there besides Pop. She told him she was tired of covering up the bastard of the family."

Jane let all the fight leave her body. She was so tired of feeling like this.

"Janie, please believe me when I say this- you are my sister. I don't care if we don't have the same mothers. You are my blood, no matter what. I didn't tell you because you have so much going on, Janie. All the time. I didn't keep it to myself to hurt you, I kept it to myself to protect you."

"This hurts, Tommy."

"I know it does babe. We can get this straightened out, Janie."

"How? Do you think I will ever feel like I belong now? She thinks I'm a bastard, Tommy. She told me not to come to the house tonight. I need to come, Tommy. I owe that much to Frankie."

"Janie, you will come to the house. You are going with me. I don't care what Ma says. She can't keep you away. You are family, Janie. You are my sister, no matter what. I love you, Jane Rizzoli, and so do a lot of other people. We'll get through this. All of this, Janie. Don't worry.

Jane knew her brother was trying to make her feel better, but not worrying about this was not an option.

**Let me know guys..**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK guys, I know you want to see Jane and Maura talk things over, but there is so much more to get through first. I promise it's coming! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 16

Maura Isles usually did not fidget, but waiting for Frank Rizzoli, she was. She had decided to go to the small office, across town, and talk with this man. She knew he loved his daughter, he never made a secret of that.

"Doctor Isles?"

Maura turned to see the man in question. His eyes were searching hers for answers.

"Mr. Rizzoli, please call me Maura."

"My secretary said you needed to talk with me. What can I do for you?"

Maura stared at the man that she could not help but see in a different light. She had never been good at just blurting something out, especially something like this with Jane and her family. She wondered if he was going to be angry with her.

"Mr. Rizzoli, first of all, I am so sorry for your loss. Frankie is a good man and a good police officer. I have a lot of respect for him and the job he does"

Maura realized she was still talking in the present tense, but she decided not to correct herself. She kept talking.

"I do, however, have a few concerns about Jane."

"Janie? Is something wrong?"

Maura watched Frank Rizzoli's face. She knew he loved his daughter, it was plain from his actions. It was genuine concern. He had no clue what Maura had been put in the middle of, but when he heard the concerns for Jane, he went on alert.

"Yes, Mr. Rizzoli, there is definitely something wrong with Jane. I am so concerned for her well being, I really don't know what to do."

The puzzled look on the older man's face made her continue.

"I know that you are not aware of the situation that happened a few hours ago. I was involved in a confrontation between Jane and her mother. I did not like being put in that position, but Jane is my best friend and I really had no choice."

"Confrontation? What are you referring to, Dr. Isles? I don't know anything about a confrontation between my wife and daughter."

Maura almost felt sorry for him, but knowing the things he let his wife get away with, she changed her mind. She felt sorry for Jane. To just find out that your whole life was a lie, had to be devastating. She would never let her friend know that she felt sorry for her. If so, that would probably be the end of their friendship. If they still had a friendship. Maura had to focus her thoughts back to Mr. Rizzoli.

"Mr. Rizzoli, your wife told me about Jane yesterday."

"Told you what exactly?"

Maura almost laughed, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Your affair and the accident that killed Jane's mother. And raising her as a Rizzoli. If that's what you want to call it."

Frank Rizzoli tried to meet the hazel glare of his daughter's best friend, but he couldn't. He was ashamed that she knew those things and obviously more.

"How could you let your wife do those things to Jane? How could you let her treat her that way? This was not Jane's fault, but you stood by and let that... that woman terrorize your daughter. How could you? You are her father."

"Where is Janie?"

"I wish I knew, Mr. Rizzoli. You don't want me to tell you her parting words."

"Why is she upset with you? This has nothing to do with you."

"Well, your wife made it into something when she turned it into letting Jane know that I knew and didn't tell her."

"When did Angela tell you? How did she tell you? That's not something for an everyday conversation."

"She came to Jane's apartment yesterday and I overheard her saying something about making someone pay. I asked her what she was talking about and she didn't tell me at first. Then Jane came in and she was so ugly to her, just like she always is. I helped Jane back into her bedroom and when I came out I confronted her."

"Angela doesn't like to be confronted."

"Well, Mr. Rizzoli, I do not like to hear my best friend called a coward. And there were so many other terrible things she said. I could not stand by and let her talk about someone like Jane, like that. Your daughter is quite a woman, but to hear it from your wife -Jane is a failure. She told me she couldn't love someone like Jane because of the circumstances. She put me in that position, to hurt Jane. She knew it would be to her advantage and she used it. Just to hurt Jane. How can you live with this?"

"I know you think I'm a terrible person."

"I never said that, Mr. Rizzoli, but Jane deserves so much better than what she has been given. Her whole life. I never had the perfect childhood, but I was never put through anything like this. Did you ever stick up for your daughter?"

"I am ashamed of the way I let things get out of hand. I used to always tell Angela to leave Janie alone and dry her tears when things got out of hand, but then Angela always made things terrible. I didn't want her to start turning her fury on the boys."

"So you let your daughter take the brunt of everything. Is that what you're saying?"

Maura watched as Frank Rizzoli broke down and cried. She knew he was not only crying for Jane but for Frankie, as well. This family had been torn apart. They should be helping each other and comforting one another, instead they were at war. She wanted to help them, but she didn't really know what to do.

"Mr. Rizzoli, I feel the need to apologize to you..."

"No, I deserve this. Never apologize for protecting the ones that you love. My daughter is very lucky to have you in her life."

"As am I, Mr. Rizzoli. Jane is my best friend, I would do anything for her."

"Well, Dr. Isles, I know you may not want to help me, but what can I do to help Jane?"

"Well, she was told by your wife that she could not come to tell her brother goodbye. She told Jane that you, as a family, did not want her there. Jane needs to be able to do that."

"I will not keep her away. I do love my daughter, Dr. Isles."

"I know, Mr. Rizzoli, I know."

**Talk to me guys! And thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you guys want Jane & Maura to have their confrontation but I have to do this back story.. I know, but please be patient with me! It's coming I promise! :)**

Chapter 17

Jane Rizzoli could never remember a time when she had felt so nervous. She stood, in her apartment, in her black dress and waited for her brother. She almost felt like a failure. This scared person was not the normal bad-ass cop that she prided herself on. If Maura had been there, she would have told her that this was all normal. Her circumstances warranted this weak feeling or some bullshit like that. The sad thing was she knew it was true. And right now, she really wished that her friend was there to tell her those words. Scratch that Jane, now was not the time to be needy. She knew she had to be as strong as she had ever been because this was going to be a terrible night.

Maura dressed in a simple black dress. She had asked Frank Rizzoli to come by her house and pick her up. To her, that had been the easiest way for all of them. She did not think that Angela Rizzoli would attack her in front of everyone as long as she arrived with Mr. Rizzoli. She really hoped she was right. Things did not need to get out of hand with everyone there. Maura felt very anxious. She had not seen or talked to Jane and she was very worried about her. She could only imagine what she was going through. She really had to see Jane. If she did not see her tonight, she would have to go find her.

Jane Rizzoli, walked through her apartment. She always fidgeted, but right now, it was terrible. She finally spotted the shoe she had been looking for. Walking over to grab it, she spotted a picture of Frankie. She didn't have very many personal pictures on display, but there was her baby brother- smiling at her. She could remember the day this picture was taken and it brought a smile to her face. Frankie, always smiling, and always happy- God she was going to miss him. Grabbing the picture, she brought it to her chest and took a deep breath. She needed to feel this peace with herself or she would never make it through this night.

Maura was dressed and ready. She had been so anxious, she could not remember ever getting ready this quick. Maybe a late night call, but tonight she was on auto-pilot. Every thought was focused on Jane. She wanted her friend to be able to tell her brother goodbye and she knew she would do whatever she had to, to make that possible. She was startled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. Walking to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Mr. Rizzoli. Opening the door, she tried to smile.

"Hello, Mr. Rizzoli."

"Doctor Isles, please call me Frank."

Maura watched as Frank Rizzoli looked down at his shoes. She felt a lot of sympathy for him. Earlier today, she had tried not to, but now she really did. Her instincts were telling her to reach out and hug him, but something was keeping her from doing so.

"Only if you call me Maura."

"OK, it's a deal. Maura."

She felt a small stab of guilt when she wanted to smile at the older man. This was not a time for bonding and smiling, this was a terrible moment in any family's life. She told herself to stay focused and think of Jane. Only Jane.

"Let me grab my purse, Frank. I'll be right out."

Jane was dressed and was bending over to feed Jo Friday, when her doorbell rang. She rubbed the little dog's head and stood up. Hopefully that was Tommy. She straightened her dress and headed to the door. Always the cop, she looked through the peephole first. She saw her older brother, looking very nervous. She opened the door quickly and was immediately wrapped in her brother's arms.

"Janie, I'm so sorry. I wish that I had told you sooner, I was just trying to protect you. Please forgive me."

"Hey, Tommy, I don't blame you for this. I'm not angry with you."

"Janie, are you sure?"

"Tommy, you had nothing to do with this. It was Ma and Pop. This was not your responsibility to tell me. Why would you think that?"

"Janie, you are my little sister. It's my responsibility to keep you safe. You know that. If you're in this much pain I didn't do something right. I always take my responsibility to you very seriously. But, this time, I failed."

Jane looked at her brother. Yes, this was her brother. No matter what Angela Rizzoli said, she could not take away the love and memories that she shared with this man. She loved him very much and nothing would change that.

"Tommy, you did everything right. Look what you're doing for me tonight. You know she's going to go crazy when she sees me, but you're doing it anyway. What you told me earlier today was so true. Even if we have different mothers, we're still family. She cannot take that away from us. I am not angry with you, Tommy. I love you and I don't think I could ever find a better big brother than you."

"Thank you, Janie, I really appreciate that. I'm very relieved to know that you feel that way. I was so worried that you were going to hate me."

"Tommy, why would I do that?"

"Well, Janie, you were very pissed at Dr. Isles for the same reason. Right?"

Jane watched Tommy's face. She knew he had her there. She had shown her ass towards Maura and her friend did not deserve that. She felt like a jerk. She was a jerk and she knew it. Now she had to fix it. Hopefully, Maura would understand.

"Thanks, Tommy."

"For what, sis?"

"Giving me that kick in the ass."

"Let's get this over with, Janie. Just remember I'm here, OK? I'm not going anywhere."

Jane left her apartment, with her brother, and felt a moment of relief. She knew she had him and that made her feel a little bit better. At least for now.

**Thanks for reading & let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**This will be the last chapter without the ladies together.. I promise.. That's all I'm promising though! Sorry for the delay. Life has a way of sneaking up on you! I'll do better next time!**_

* * *

Chapter 18

Maura had never been so quiet, in her life. She had a bad habit of talking non-stop when she was nervous, but tonight she could not even muster any facts to tell Frank Rizzoli. Her mind was churning with all the possibilities of what could happen when they arrived. She was going to pay her respects to Frankie and be there for Jane. She knew her friend would have to come to say goodbye to her brother. And she deserved to do that. Maura wanted things to be normal again and she really hoped that Jane could forgive her. She had no idea what she would do without Jane's friendship.

"Maura?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. She had been so lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, Frank."

"Will Jane be able to forgive me? You know her better than anyone. Will she ever be able to look at me the same again?"

Maura, for once in her life, really did not have an answer for a question. She could not remember a time that she honestly had no idea what to say. Jane was very hard to figure out sometimes, but these circumstances were unreal and she didn't know how she would react much less how Jane would.

"I think Jane is a very forgiving person. She is a wonderful human being. If anyone can forgive, it will be Jane. She has so many things going through her head right now, we all have to remember that and be patient with her. She doesn't like to be pushed and when she feels like she is, she runs."

Maura would have to remember those words and take her own advice. She, better than anyone, knew Jane would run. She already was. Hopefully, she ran to someone that cares and could help her. Maura could only pray that she ran to her brother, Tommy.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence. Maura felt nauseous when she saw the Rizzoli house come into view. There were a few cars already in the driveway and some parked at the curb. She sat motionless as Frank Rizzoli pulled his car in the garage.

"Frank, I think I will wait out here for a few minutes. Maybe Jane will show up and I can talk to her before she goes in."

"OK, Maura, take your time. And don't worry, Angela will be on her best behavior."

Maura tried to return the older man's smile, but she knew better. That woman had no idea what good behavior meant. She walked out of the garage and around the front of the house. She glanced through the window and saw Frankie's casket. The lid was closed and there was a photo of him sitting on the top. Maura had never understood why people would want to do this in their homes. Why not let the people at the funeral home handle it? One less thing to worry about at a time like this.

"Ma'am, would you like to go inside?"

Maura looked up to see someone from the funeral home wanting to escort her inside.

"No, I'm waiting for someone. Thank you."

The man nodded and left her to her thoughts. She did not see Tommy inside the house. Jane had to be with him.

* * *

Jane was glad that she didn't have to chat her brother's ears off. He didn't want to talk and he didn't expect her to have to either. She enjoyed the silence in the car, it would end soon enough. They both knew that. Jane felt sick as they approached the house she had so many memories of. After tonight, that would all change.

* * *

Maura had been watching the road as people kept pulling into the driveway. Still no sign of Jane or Tommy. She wanted to believe that Jane was coming. It would disprove everything about her friend if she didn't show up. Maura stared at each car, almost trying to will Jane to be in one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash inside the house. She really didn't want to go inside but then she heard Angela Rizzoli's loud voice and decided she needed to.

"Frank, what do you mean you want her here?"

"Ange, she's been here since Frankie was born. He was her brother. She has as much right as anyone to be here."

"Yeah, of course, you take her side."

Maura stopped in the doorway and noticed the confused looks on several of the guests faces. She could imagine the thoughts they were thinking. Everyone was doing their best to ignore the angry words but the tension in the room was unbearable.

"She's my daughter. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Maura watched as Angela Rizzoli stomped back into the room where she was standing. She really wanted to be somewhere else especially when the cold and angry stare landed on her face.

"Why is she here?" Was thrown at Frank Rizzoli's face.

"She came to pay her respects, Angela. She's Jane's best friend and she came for her."

"I don't want her in my house. Just like your little bastard child, if she shows up, I sure as hell don't want her here."

Maura could hear the people in the living room gasp. She didn't think that anyone knew the Rizzoli secret but now she knew for sure.

"I can't do this now."

All eyes turned to Angela Rizzoli as she stormed out of the room. She was always so dramatic.

Maura watched as Frank went after her. She felt helpless. She wanted to do something to help, but she didn't know what that was. These kinds of situations were never her strong point. Jane always said she was socially awkward and goofy. She was right. She had to say something.

"Everyone, just give them a few moments and things will be OK."

Maura laughed at herself. She knew that was a lie and so did everyone standing in the room. She could hear the whispers about Jane not belonging to Angela and her heart broke a little bit more for her friend. Would this ever end for Jane?

"Dr. Isles? Angela would like to speak with you."

Maura followed Frank into the bedroom. She saw Angela sitting on the bed with her back towards the door. Maura felt so angry right now, she was shaking. She would not back down from this woman. No matter what she said. Walking in, she closed the door and waited.

"Dr. Isles, I underestimated you. I never thought I would see your face, tonight."

"I told you, Ange, she came for Jane. She's very loyal to Janie."

"Well then she needs to leave. I don't want anyone with ties to her in my home."

"Angela, this is not what we talked about. You said you were going to apologize to her. What is wrong with you? How did I end up here with you? All these years."

"You're not a man, Frank. Just a weak individual that can be pushed around by anyone. You and that bastard deserve each other. Both of you, just weak and worthless."

"That's the last time I will listen to you call my friend names. I have heard enough from you. You, Mrs. Rizzoli, are pathetic. A bully that feels like she has to demean and degrade everyone around her, just to feel good about herself. You deserve to be miserable and I hope you live the rest of your life that way..."

"Whoa, what the hell is going on in here? Ma? Pop? Why are you in here and not out there?"

Maura never gave them a chance to answer. "Is Jane with you?"

* * *

**OK, I know y'all hate that but I had to do it! Just go ahead and holler at me... Well, I take that back.. Please don't! **


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, so I know all of you guys are mad at me because I kept the girls apart this long, but I had to... I couldn't just rush right into all that. Here's a start to mending things, so to speak...**

Chapter 19

All eyes were on Tommy Rizzoli. Even Angela's.

"I tried to get her to come. I went to her apartment and picked her up. She had her black dress on and everything. We could not even make ourselves talk about anything. You know Jane, she's so bottled up."

"Tommy were is your sister?"

"Pop, she went crazy on me. She started screaming and crying. I had to pull the car over to try and calm her down."

Maura did not like this. "Where is she, Tommy?"

"Pop, she's really hurting. How could you keep this from her? All these years and now today of all days. What the fuck is that about? And Ma, how could you call Jane those names? She's always tried to please you and make you proud."

Maura was losing her patience. "Damn it, Tommy, where is Jane?"

"I got her calmed down and she said she could not come over here. Not that I blame her. She didn't want me to stay with her because I belong here with you. Family she said. And she's not family. She didn't want to cause a scene. But, Jane's not even here and there's a scene."

"Tommy, son, where is Janie?"

"She wanted me to drop her off at some bar. A biker bar."

Maura felt sick. "What's the name of the bar?"

"The Rusty Nail. It's about ten miles from here. Off of Providence Street."

"Why would you leave her there?"

Tommy looked at his sister's friend and saw the genuine concern on her face.

"You know how Jane is. She pulled her gun on me and told me to leave or she would shoot me."

Maura almost smiled. That was Jane alright. Well at least she had her gun with her.

"Give me your keys, Tommy."

"You don't want to deal with Janie like this, Dr. Isles. She just needs to be by herself."

"I have dealt with Jane in far worse circumstances, I will be fine. And being alone is the last thing that Jane needs right now. Please, give me your keys."

Tommy reluctantly handed the keys to Maura. She glared at Angela one more time and turned towards the door. She had to get to Jane before something happened.

Maura pulled up in front of the bar. This was not the Dirty Robber and she had a very bad feeling about this. Grabbing her purse, she slammed the door, and headed towards the front of the bar. She could already hear country music coming from inside. She put on the bravest face she could muster and pushed through the door.

This was not the normal kind of atmosphere that Jane would be seeking out and that alone made Maura worry. Her gaze was seeking out her friend and trying to ignore the leering stares being directed at her. Where was Jane?

"Hey there, sweet thang. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not here to drink. I'm looking for my friend."

"Well, does she look as fine as you do?"

Maura wanted to just walk away, but she had to find Jane. Things could go easier if she asked for help.

"Well, I can't speak for myself but Jane is quite beautiful. She's tall and slender with long black hair. Have you seen her tonight?"

"Why yes, I have. Your friend has been the entertainment in the other room."

"The other room? What is that? Never mind. Where is Jane?"

Maura followed the motion of his finger. She saw the other room in question, was dark. Forgetting the man standing there, she headed across the room. It was a smaller room with a dance floor. The room was dark, but she saw Jane immediately. Her friend was very hard to miss when standing on the bar. She made her way towards her.

"Can I help you?"

Maura was stopped by a big man covered in tattoos. She never took her eyes off Jane. Whom, she could tell, was very intoxicated.

"Well, no, not really."

She pushed her way by the man and approached the bar. Jane was trying to stay upright and perform a dance that Maura had never heard of. Something about a coyote. She pushed the bar stool back so she could get right up in front of Jane.

"Jane?"

Maura knew she had spoken too softly for her friend to hear, but she also needed a warm up. Jane's name sounded almost strange coming out of her mouth. They had never had a disagreement like this. The only one that came close was during the Fairfield case, where Jane had questioned her loyalty, but that was nothing like this. She had to get Jane off this bar.

"Jane." Maura said it more forcefully, but she still received no response.

Maura had never seen Jane so intoxicated. This was going to be harder than she thought. Jane tended to be very ornery when she was like this. Maura wrapped her hand around Jane's calf and tugged.

"Jane!"

Brown eyes finally connected with hazel eyes.

Maura felt like she had been waiting an eternity to see her friend's eyes, but it had only been hours. She was holding her breath waiting on some kind of response from Jane and she watched as her friend climbed down from the bar. Very slowly because of her inebriated state. And Maura was floored when Jane wrapped her arms around her. She could finally release the breath she had been holding. She felt relief wash over her and squeezed Jane as tight as she could.

Then the whistles and cat calls started. Some were simple and some were very crude.

Maura could only imagine the picture they presented. Two women dressed as they were, hugging with not even a centimeter of space between them. But, right now, she was so thankful to be standing here with her best friend she didn't even care.

"Yeah baby, I would like to have some of that action."

Maura felt Jane's body tense up.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself buddy?"

Maura cringed at Jane's language but didn't think this was the time to correct her. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on with her friend.

"Jane, come on, let's go. It's not worth getting upset about."

"You're right, Maura, I think I have enough to be upset about. Don't you?"

Maura could not answer that, not yet. "Jane, where is your purse?"

"It's behind the bar for safe keeping."

Jane moved towards the side of the bar and motioned to the bartender. She had her bag in her hands within seconds and headed back towards Maura.

"Maura, I can't drive like this."

"Jane, I have Tommy's car. I will take you home."

Maura wanted to put her arm around Jane. She felt like she needed to help her get to the door, but she also wanted to give her some space. Deciding that she wanted to help her friend more than worry about making her angry, Maura wrapped her right arm around Jane's waist.

Jane knew she was very drunk, but she also knew this was her best friend and she had been a real bitch to her. She was able to hold her tears until they walked out the front door of the bar. Then the dam broke.

Maura felt the tension snap in Jane. She knew she was crying, but she wanted them to get to the car. She still felt a little uneasy from their environment.

"Jane, we need to make it to the car."

"Maura, I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Maura spotted Tommy's car and tried to walk faster, but Jane was leaning a lot of her weight against her. She dug the keys out of her purse and hit the unlock button. Walking Jane to the passenger side, she opened the door and helped her inside. She trotted around the front of the car and climbed inside. Immediately locking the doors.

"Maura, you are like Wonder Woman."

Oh Jane, she was so intoxicated. In a way it was funny, but then when the reality set in that was the last thing Maura thought it was. She reached across Jane and fastened her seatbelt. Pushing the key into the ignition, Jane's hand grabbed hers.

"Maura, I wish things were different."

Maura looked at her friend and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to lean all the way over to reach her, but she had to have contact with Jane. She wrapped both arms around her and rocked her, like she would a child. She stayed that way until she felt Jane relax all the way. She pulled back and saw that Jane's eyes were closed. Too much alcohol. Maura spotted a coat in the backseat, she grabbed it and folded it several times. Pushing the coat against the window, she propped Jane's head against it. They could talk about this tomorrow.

**So I hope everyone hasn't left. Or at least you guys will talk to me now...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Maura pulled up, in front of Jane's apartment. She hated to wake her, but she also knew she could not carry her in. The other option of just letting her sleep in the car was, well that was not an option at all.

"Jane? You have to wake up."

Maura watched her friend and there was no movement. She had to wake her up. There was no way she would spend the night in this car. Jane must be "out cold". She had heard Jane use those terms before and now she knew why. Maybe the cold air would help motivate her. She unfastened her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Making her way around to the passenger side, she opened the door. If Jane's seatbelt had not been fastened, she would have fallen out of the car. This was not going to be easy.

"Jane, wake up. We need to get inside and I cannot carry you."

Still nothing. Maura put her fingers under Jane's nose just to be sure she was still breathing. And she was. Very slow and shallow. She must have really drank a lot and Maura could never remember seeing her like this. Of course, she had an excuse to be this way. Her world had been turned upside down.

"Jane, please wake up."

Maura could not figure out why she had tears running down her cheeks. This was not like her to fall apart at something this simple. If she were being honest with herself, though, she knew exactly why she was crying. She had been so worried about Jane and finally seeing her had been almost overwhelming. She brushed back a strand of hair from Jane's face and cried. She hated this for Jane.

"Maura?"

Hearing Jane's whisper, she looked up and saw the sleepy brown eyes watching her.

"What's wrong, Maura? Did I do something wrong?"

Maura did not want this again. Jane could not honestly look at her and think that she had done anything wrong. She felt like she needed to lighten the mood.

"No, Jane, I was crying because I thought I was going to have to carry you upstairs. I do not have on the clothes or shoes for that."

Jane started to stir and Maura was so thankful. She was very slow in her normal actions but Maura stood back and let her do it. She unfastened her seatbelt and started to step out of the car.

"Is this Tommy's car?"

"Yes, Jane, it is."

"Why do you have it, Maura?"

Maura knew this whole conversation would be lost so she did something she had not done in years. She told a lie.

"I could not get mine to crank. Let's get you upstairs."

The two women made their way to Jane's apartment.

Maura grabbed a t-shirt and shorts for Jane to change into. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet she knew had the aspirin in it. Grabbing Jane two tablets and a glass of water, she headed back to the bedroom. Jane had already changed into the more comfortable clothes, but left the dress lying on the floor. That was Jane. She was lying on her back with the covers pulled to her chin.

"Jane, take these to help with your hangover."

There came a few grumpy sounds from the bed, but she sat up and did what her friend asked. After that was done, she assumed the same position as before and seemed to be asleep.

Maura studied her friend. She did not like seeing her so intoxicated that she passed out, but she did like the relaxed look on her face. That was one thing she knew Jane had not felt in the last two days, relaxation. Maura decided to grab a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt for herself. Changing into the other clothes, she took more time to drape her dress across the chair. She and Jane were so different. Maura turned off the lamp and started to walk out of the room.

"Maura, don't leave."

"Jane, I'm not. I was just going to lie down on the couch."

"Can you please stay back here?"

Maura did not remember ever hearing the pleading tone in Jane's voice. She could not tell if it was just the alcohol or if everything was catching up with her. Jane was not usually a sentimental drunk but Maura was certainly not going to point that out now. She walked back over to the bed.

"Everyone is leaving me."

Maura thought she heard Jane incorrectly until she said it again.

"Jane, why are you saying that?"

Maura knew this conversation was pointless. Jane would probably not remember anything about it in the morning, but she would not keep her from talking. Sitting down next to Jane she watched as her friend moved all the way to the other side. She didn't really want to lie down right now, but Jane clearly wanted her to. Giving in, she slid under the covers.

"Frankie's gone, Maura. And I am not the person I thought I was. Ma has left me and I guess Pop will too."

Maura wanted to keep telling herself that she didn't need to have this talk with Jane, but she could not ignore the pain in her friend's voice.

"Jane, you are the same person. You will always be Jane Rizzoli. A wonderful cop and a wonderful friend. You are the best friend I have ever had. I know that everything is happening all at once, but you are strong Jane. If anyone can get through this, it's you. And I will be there for you, every step of the way."

Maura was met with silence. She had told herself over and over that this would happen. Well, she would tell her the same things in the morning. Now she could get up and go in the living room.

"Maura, I'm sorry."

"So am I, Jane, so am I."

Maura knew her words held so many things. She was sorry for a lot of things, right now, but most of all she just wanted Jane to be OK. Her friend had been through so much already and she just wanted things, for once, to be easy for her. She decided to stay here with Jane. The bed was more comfortable than the couch, anyway.

**Let me know guys! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys this took me longer than I expected & I don't know about y'all but I've been having some issues with the site! I had this update checked & ready to post but something happened and I lost all my corrections and had to start over, ANYWAY... I sure do miss our gals on Mondays! At least I still have SVU & Fringe! Thanks for hanging in there & let me know what you guys are thinking! :)**

Chapter 21

Jane woke up to the Boston Orchestra booming in her head. Good Lord, how much did she drink last night? And where was she? Sitting up, she looked around and breathed a sigh of relief- she was in her own bed. But she was not alone. She saw the lump under the covers, but could not make anything else out. The person had pulled the covers over their head. She fell back against the mattress and closed her eyes. What had she gotten herself into? This had happened to her before, but it was a very long time ago. And that had been a simple misunderstanding. Could she get that lucky again? Who was she kidding? The only luck she had right now, was bad. Well, she had to do it. Reaching out, she poked the person under the covers.

"Hey. You need to get out of my bed."

Maura felt herself moving towards consciousness and she didn't like it. It seemed way too early. She moved the cover down and let her eyes adjust and the room was still dark. She still had a few hours.

"I said you need to get out of my bed. If you don't, I will force you."

Did Maura hear Jane correctly? She was going to force her out of the bed?

"Jane, why on earth would you do that?"

"Maura?"

Jane had never been so relieved to hear her friend's voice.

"Yes, it's me, Jane. Why are you awake? It's too early. Go back to sleep."

Jane had to get some aspirin. Now she could breathe knowing that it was Maura. She didn't remember how they had gotten here. Or how Maura found her. She remembered being at the bar and dancing, that was the last thing. She could talk to Maura later. She took the aspirin and headed back to her room. There were still a few hours of darkness, so she climbed back in and fell asleep.

* * *

Maura was awakened by a whine. Not a human one, but a canine. She looked down at the little white dog and realized she probably needed to go out. Maura didn't want her to wake Jane, so she got up and headed towards the living room. She knew where the leash and baggies were kept, but she had to find the keys and something to put on her feet. Her three inch Jimmy Choo's were not appropriate with this outfit. She spotted a pair of running shoes and slipped them on. Now she had to find the keys because she would not leave the front door of Jane's apartment unlocked. Finding them, she hooked the leash to Joe Friday's collar. The dog was clearly confused as to why Jane did not get up to walk her.

"Your mommy has a headache. So, I will walk you this morning."

Maura chuckled as the little dog wagged her tail. She almost seemed to know exactly what Maura was saying. They made their way downstairs and out the door. Luckily Jane only lived a few blocks from the park. The little dog took care of her business and Maura followed behind. This was a nice morning to be walking the dog. She could use these extra minutes to think about what she would say to Jane. Maura doubted that Jane would remember anything from the night before, so she would have to start from the beginning. Just how far back would depend on Jane.

Jane awoke from another nightmare. This one was new and definitely not her usual. Her sleep was invaded a lot by Hoyt. Always in different situations but always ending the same. Not this time, though. This dream was about Hoyt, but instead of having her- he had Maura. She sat up and looked around. Had Maura not been here with her? She vaguely remembered Maura being here but now she did not see her.

* * *

"Maura?"

Jane climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Still no sign of her friend.

"Hey, Maura, are you here?"

The only thing that met Jane, was silence. Had she just imagined Maura being here this morning? No, she could not have imagined that. She made a walk through of her entire apartment, but no Maura. What the hell was going on? She heard her phone ringing, but could not tell where it was coming from. The kitchen table. She dashed to answer it before whoever hung up. It was still inside her purse. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Rizzoli." Her short retort was barked into the phone.

Silence.

"Hello? This is Jane Rizzoli."

"Janie?"

"Tommy, is that you?"

"Yeah, sis, are you OK?"

Jane wanted to say no, but she decided to go with the next best thing. She could ignore it.

"What's up, Tommy? It's kind of early for you to be calling."

"I know, Janie, but I was worried about you. Things were crazy last night and I needed to make sure you were OK."

"Crazy how?"

"Seriously, Janie? You don't remember?"

Well she was having a hard time remembering several things. What else had she missed from yesterday?

"Why don't you just fill me in, Tommy. I'm not so sure what happened and what didn't, at this point."

"OK, Janie."

Jane felt the pause in her brother's words. What had happened yesterday? And why was he so hesitant to tell her? Had she done something stupid? Tommy surprised her when his words started.

"I came by to pick you up yesterday. You said you needed to tell Frankie goodbye and I didn't want you going alone. You were in your black dress and seemed to be OK, at first. We didn't really talk because I know how you get when you're sad. The closer we got to Ma and Pop's, you started to freak out. You wanted me to take you to a bar. I didn't want to Janie, but you pulled your gun on me."

"Oh my God, Tommy, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I should be the one that's sorry. I dumped you out and headed towards the house."

"No, Tommy, don't apologize for that. I was obviously being crazy."

"Hey, wait a minute, I have to finish. Just let me finish, Jane."

Jane knew her brother was being serious. He never called her Jane unless he was being serious.

"OK, Tommy, finish."

"When I got to the house, everyone was standing there being very quiet then I found out why. They were having words in the bedroom. Your friend was letting Ma have it and when she found out what had happened with you, she let me have it too. She's something else, Janie."

"What do you mean, Tommy? What was she saying to Ma? I mean... You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, Jane. She told her she hoped she lived a miserable life. That she was a pathetic bully. And she would not let her call you names anymore. I don't know what else would have been said if I hadn't walked in when I did."

Jane stood there thinking about her friend. Maura had called someone a name? And told them she hoped they were miserable? That was so unlike her friend. She knew Maura had said those things because of her. It had only been a few months since she had told her she had her back and Jane had seen the evidence of that, especially the last few days. She was so lucky to have her and she knew it.

"Tommy, did Maura leave?"

"Yeah, she practically forced me to give her my keys. Said she was going to pick you up and that I never should have left you like that."

Oh no, so Maura had been here.

"I need to go, Tommy."

"Wait, Janie, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Pop left Ma last night."

_**Well Angela deserved that one! I know some of you don't like the fact Angela is such a B**** but I had this idea and went with it. She's a lot more insane in the books and I wanted a different antagonist than Hoyt so... Let me know!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jane's mind was reeling. She could not believe the words her brother had just told her. Had her Pop left because of everything with her? Or was it something else?

"Um, Tommy, I need to go. We can talk about this some more, later on."

"Janie, I'm going to take a cab and come get my car. Is that OK?"

Jane smiled at her brother asking permission. "Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll see you soon then."

Jane hit the end button and walked back to her bedroom. She saw Maura's dress and shoes. Where the hell was she? She had to go find her. Jane forgot about her headache, as she scrambled to find shoes to put on. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to Maura.

Maura decided it was time to take Joe back inside. The short walk back to Jane's apartment made her smile. She was ready to face her friend and hoped that Jane felt the same way.

Jane could not find her running shoes, so she put on her favorite flip flops. She ran into the bathroom to grab a holder for her hair. Pulling her hair back, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. My God, she looked rough. She splashed water on her face and dried it off quickly. She had to find Maura. Running into the living room, she scanned the room for her keys. Where were they? She would have to ask the super for an extra when she got back. She grabbed her phone and ran to the door. Nearly yanking it off the hinges, she stopped in her tracks.

Maura Isles had seen her friend in a lot of situations, but the one standing in front of her was new. She looked terrified.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane stared at her friend and wondered if she were imagining it. Was Maura standing right in front of her? With her dog?

"Maura?"

Maura pushed past Jane and closed the door.

"Jane Rizzoli, tell me what is wrong- right this instant."

Jane could not make herself speak, she fell into Maura's arms. She had been so worried that something had happened to her. She didn't like feeling the pain or the fear from her nightmares, but this had been different. She had never dreamt that Hoyt would harm anyone but her and now she had and she did not like it.

Maura stood holding her friend. Had something happened while she was gone? Jane had a crazed look on her face and that scared Maura. Now she could hear the soft sobs coming from her. What was wrong?

"Jane, what happened?"

Jane tried to speak again, but she couldn't. Her fear that something bad had happened to Maura, had overwhelmed her. She hugged her friend tighter.

Maura would give her time to get herself together. She would not press the issue. She continued to return the embrace.

"Maur, I was so scared."

"Tell me, Jane."

"I had a dream about Hoyt."

Maura pulled back and looked at Jane. She wished that psycho would stop haunting her dreams. Jane looked as if she could collapse, at any moment. She walked them over to the couch and sat down.

"Jane, I am so sorry. I really wish you would see someone about these nightmares."

"No, Maura, that's not all."

Maura watched Jane's face. She could usually read her thoughts by her facial expression, but this time she could not.

"Tell me, Jane."

"The dream had you in it, Maura. He had taken you instead of me."

Maura watched as Jane's eyes teared up again. She knew this was not the right time to be having these thoughts, but she also could not help herself. Jane had come a long way in the last few days. She never liked to talk about her feelings or show emotions, but her circumstances were making that impossible.

"Jane, I am right here. It was all just a bad dream."

"I know, but it seemed so real. I thought I remembered you being here and when I woke up, you were gone. It scared the hell out of me, Maura. Everything seemed so real. I could smell the same smells and hear the same sounds, but this time it was so much worse. I was watching as Hoyt did those things to you."

Maura pulled Jane back against her. She still wanted her to go talk to someone about these nightmares. There had to be something that someone could do. Hypnosis or maybe some kind of medication.

"Jane, I am really sorry you were so worried. Joe needed to go out and I did not want her to wake you. The next time, I promise to wake you."

Maura enjoyed their closeness. She had never had a best friend or very many friends, at all. She had always wanted a sister, but her adoptive parents barely had time for her much less a sibling. She never had a strong relationship with another female and she was so thankful for that now.

"God, Maura, I'm a wreck."

"Jane, you have been through quite a lot. I would not call you a wreck."

Maura had never realized how important her relationship with Jane was until yesterday. She had not even known if Jane would forgive her or even want to continue being friends any longer. And those thoughts had terrified her. She did not want to go through life without Jane and her friendship. She was as close to Jane as she would be a sister and that was something she had always craved.

"Maura, I'm just so thankful that you're OK. It seemed so real and I was so scared that you were hurt, or worse."

"I am fine, Jane and I am not going anywhere. Your friendship, a lot of the time, is the only thing that keeps me going."

Jane laughed at that. Maura would never say anything like that. She was too scientific for that kind of statement. It was nice to hear, though.

"Maura.."

"Jane..."

They both were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Janie, it's Tommy."

Jane opened the door but knew that she and Maura would finish this conversation, as soon as her brother left. And she finally felt something besides dread.


	23. Chapter 23

**OK everyone this is it... I decided to stop picking on Jane and let the story have a nice little ending. I really appreciate everyone reading and especially all the kind reviews. I hope to come up with something new, so keep your eyes open! Thanks again! :)**

Chapter 23

Maura watched Jane and her brother, as they talked. She was so thankful that Tommy had not run away when everything had happened, especially between Jane and Angela. She knew things could have gone a lot differently with them, but Tommy really loved Jane and that was evident. She knew Frank loved her, as well, but he was feeling very ashamed for everything. He would come to his daughter with time.

"I could not believe what Pop said to her. He just told her to get out, like it was a normal thing to say. It was so weird to see, Janie."

Maura must have heard Tommy incorrectly. Had he just said Frank made Angela leave?

"Tommy, I am very sorry for eavesdropping, but did you just say your father left your mother?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles, I did."

"Tommy, I think after everything, you can call me Maura."

"OK, Maura. Yes, after you left last night, Pop asked everyone to leave and then he told Ma to get out. It was one of the craziest things I have ever seen. I can never remember seeing Pop stand up like that."

Maura heard the tone in Tommy's voice, she could tell he was very impressed with his father. Maybe even pride was an emotion that he felt, but Jane had a very confusing look on her face. She did not even appear to be relieved about her father. She almost seemed upset.

"Jane, are you OK?"

Jane looked at her friend and really wondered how she was supposed to feel about this. She had already caused this family so much grief and now this. Was she supposed to feel happy?

"How am I supposed to feel, Maura?"

"Jane, I really wish I could answer that. I also wish I could feel what you are feeling and maybe that way I could help you."

"Maura, I would never want you to have to feel the way that I do. You have helped me by being my friend. I know you're there, even when I act like a jackass and treat you like shit you still help me."

"Yeah, I can definitely back that up. The way you were letting my Ma have it last night was very impressive, Maura. Janie, is very lucky to have you as her best friend."

Maura looked between both the Rizzoli's. She did not want to hear how good she was right now. This was about Jane. The struggle for her friend just kept getting worse and she had no way to help her. She really hated being in a situation that made her feel helpless. Especially something to do with Jane.

"Tommy, did you talk to Pop? What frame of mind was he in? Did he say this was all my fault?"

"Jane, why would your father say a thing like that?"

Maura kept her eyes fixed on Jane. How could she think this was her fault? Frank Rizzoli had endured a lot more than she could even imagine. And he had finally put his foot down. That was saying a lot. Yes, he wanted Jane's forgiveness but he had also been very unhappy for a long time. That was not Jane's fault.

"I put stress on their relationship. It's all my fault."

Maura looked between Jane and Tommy. She wanted to say something, but felt like she needed to remain silent. She, sometimes, had a very bad habit of saying the wrong thing and this was not the time. She hoped Tommy would say something.

"Janie, this is not your fault. I think Ma has been very unhappy for a very long time. It may have started when she found out about Pop's affair, but you had nothing to do with that."

"Tommy, I was the product of that affair. She had to look at me for the last thirty-five years. I had everything to do with that."

"She could have forgotten about that, Janie. Her beef was with Pop, not you."

"Tommy, have you been under a rock for the last few days? She definitely has issues with me. She blames me for everything. I can only imagine what she's going to say now."

"Janie, this is between Ma and Pop. You don't have to worry about it or even talk about it. This is between them, not you. I think you need to worry about yourself, right now. You need to take care of yourself and heal. Things have been really hard on you, Janie. Just think of yourself, for once."

Maura really hoped Jane would listen to her brother and take his advice. She needed some time to herself. She needed to start helping herself and this was not the way to start.

"Jane, Tommy is right. You have to take care of yourself. Things happen in our lives that we have no control over but it has to be up to us to fix it. I know you are hurting, Jane, but I also know that you are so strong and you can get through this. You have people that care about you and want to help you. Lean on us for a change, Jane."

Jane wanted to just believe what Maura and Tommy were saying but she was struggling with everything. She had never had these kinds of inner struggles, even with Hoyt. And she still struggled with those feelings, everyday. This was different. Now she felt like she had been living a lie. The person she thought she was, was someone else entirely.

"Jane, please let us help you."

Jane looked at her best friend and wanted to fall apart. She never let anyone in, and that was getting to be too much. She felt consumed with her sadness and knew she had to let it out.

"OK, Maura. I trust you and I know I need to do this. It's for my own good. Right?"

"Of course it is Jane. I love you and I will help you in any way that I can. Or even the things I cannot help, I will give it my best."

"I'm trusting you, Maura. I don't trust very freely, you know that. Just please, don't let me down. I really don't think I could take it."

Maura saw the emotions take over Jane's face. She knew her friend did not like to trust people. Jane had told her once that it opened you up for heartache and now she could see that written all over her face. She had already had her heart broken so many times and Maura knew she would do everything she could to never add to that.

Jane knew she was taking a huge step, but if anyone would keep their word- it was Maura. She had already proven herself with everything else. Jane knew she was very fortunate to have her in her life. She finally felt like things would be OK. As long as she had Maura by her side. She walked towards her friend and embraced her.

"Maura, thank you for being my friend. I love you."

"Jane, it is an honor to be your friend and I will always be here."

Tommy Rizzoli watched the emotional scene play out in front of him. His sister was a very strong woman, as she had always been, but he knew she would be even stronger with Maura in her life. Wiping a tear away, he was so thankful for his sister. He wanted to savor this moment, but first he wanted Jane to savor it. He loved her very much and wanted her to always be safe and happy. Things would be hard but they would get easier...

**I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! Thanks so much!**


End file.
